OVERDOSE
by Ichizuki Takumi
Summary: Tidak selamanya kecemasanmu akan menjadi kenyataan. Story by Kazuki Tsukishiro. Edited by Ichizuki Takumi. KaiHun. Blood content. Yaoi. AU. OCC. (Akan dilanjut setelah lebaran)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**OVERDOSE**

Rate : M

Pairing : KaiHun, others.

Genre : Thriller

Warning : AU, Yaoi, OOC.

I warn you, this fanfiction contains Blood, Snuff, and something like that. If you hate blood, snuff, or thriller story, but you still read it, please don't blame on me cause I've already warn you.

Disclaimer : Character milik perusahaan mereka masing2. Dan cerita ini adalah milik Kazuki Tsukishiro.

**PERHATIAN!**

Cerita ini di buat oleh Kazuki Tsukishiro. Saya hanya sebagai editor yang mengedit nama chara serta sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu.

.

**NO FLAME**

.

Summary : Jika Tuhan melarang kita memiliki perasaan dan hubungan ini, kenapa Dia menciptakannya?

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**SMA St. Michael**

.

Seperti namanya, SMA Saint Michael, atau SMA St. Michael adalah nama umum dari sekolah-sekolah katolik. Sama seperti disini, di ujung sebuah tebing pulau terpencil di wilayah Jeju. Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda antara SMA St. Michael dengan SMA-SMA katolik lainnya. SMA St. Michael adalah sekolah asrama putera yang dikelilingi oleh dinding- dinding beton, berujung kawat yang runcing, tak ada tempat untuk melarikan diri, karena tepat dibawah tebing SMA St. Michael terdapat kumpulan batu-batu tajam dan hempasan ombak yang dijamin bisa mengikis tubuhmu jika kau berniat mencoba kabur dari SMA tersebut.

Berlebihan?

Itu terserah kau yang mengartikannya. Jika tak percaya, kau boleh mencobanya. Bersekolah di sebuah SMA megah yang dibangun diatas lahan seluas 10 hektar, kemudian kau merasa jenuh, dan mencoba kabur dari sana.

.

.

**OVERDOSE**

**The Beginning**

.

.

Semua menundukkan kepala dengan khidmat di gereja yang terdapat di samping bangunan utama sekolah. Mendoakan arwah Pastur SMA St. Michael yang telah mengabdi selama 62 tahun, dan meninggal 2 hari yang lalu dengan dinyatakan sakit oleh pihak sekolah dan kepolisian. Namun ada yang menganggu pikiran pemuda tanggung berusia 17 tahun, bermata coklat, dan memiliki rambut seperti mangkok berwarna coklat ini. Ia mungkin berdoa, namun tidak sekhidmat biasanya. Ia merasa aneh dengan kematian Pastur Sooman.

.

"Hei, ada yang menganggu pikiranmu, Sehun?" tanya Lay setengah berbisik.

"Hm?" Sehun menoleh sekilas ke pemuda berwajah tirus yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Sedikit."

"Masih tentang kematian Pastur Sooman?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa aneh dengan kematian Pastur Sooman. Seolah masih ada misteri yang menggelayuti pikiranku."

"Menyerahlah, Sehun. Bahkan pihak kepolisian menyatakan bahwa Pastur Sooman meninggal." Lay mulai menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Tapi—"

"Apakah kalian tahu, gereja adalah tempat untuk berdoa? Bukan tempat untuk berdiskusi membicarakan orang yang sudah meninggal."

Suara dingin itu, menghentikan pembicaraan yang terjadi antara Sehun dan Lay. Lay hanya tertunduk malu setelah melihat siapa yang menegur mereka. Namun beda halnya dengan Sehun. Ia justru memicingkan mata untuk melihat orang yang menegurnya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa berdosa karena telah menyela pembicaraan kami, TUAN Jongin yang terhormat?" desisnya sembari menekankan intonasi pada kata 'Tuan' yang justru membuat pemilik nama balas memicingkan matanya.

"Apa kau berani menentangku, cadel?" desis Jongin tak kalah sengit.

"Aku hanya tak berani menentang Tuhan, Kkamjong bodoh."

Sehun mengatupkan tangannya lebih erat. Ia tak peduli pemuda raven yang terus memandangnya itu marah-marah kepadanya, atau mengatakan macam-macam hal yang bisa membuatnya beringas. Ia ingin, sekali ini, berdoa dengan tulus dan khidmat untuk Pastur Sooman, tanpa pikiran macam-macam.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

Dia adalah Kim Jongin. Siswa kelas dua yang dengan ajaib bisa menduduki posisi kepala asrama, posisi paling penting yang hanya bisa diduduki oleh siswa kelas tiga yang memiliki prestasi paling cemerlang di antara siswa-siswa yang lainnya.

Latar belakang pemuda ini sangat tak bisa ditebak. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang orang tuanya, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana cara ia dibesarkan, yang diketahui oleh seluruh siswa adalah Jongin memiliki kakak laki-laki yang bekerja di kepolisian.

Tak heran jika pemuda yang memiliki mata berwarna hitam ini sangat populer di kalangan siswa lainnya. Mungkin jenis kelamin mereka sama, namun tak menutup kemungkinan, bahwa ada beberapa siswa yang menyukai Jongin. Wajahnya tidak jelek, dia cerdas, dan aura misterius yang membuat orang lain penasaran, melekat padanya.

.

"Kau masih mau disini, Sehun?" tanya Tao, saat acara doa bersama usai.

"Ya. Aku masih ingin disini." Sehun menjawab dengan pasti. Matanya memandang patung kristus yang besar di altar.

"Baiklah. Kami akan menunggumu di kantin, Sehun." Chen menepuk pemuda pirang yang masih memandang kosong mimbar tempat Pastur Sooman memimpin doa.

"Ya. Terima kasih, teman-teman."

Chen, Tao, Baekhyun, Lay, dan anak-anak lainnya berjalan perlahan keluar dari gereja. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih duduk memandang altar dan mengenang masa-masa saat ia dan Pastur Sooman bersama.

Sehun menganggap Pastur Sooman adalah ayahnya sendiri. Setiap hari ia meluangkan waktu bercerita pada sang pastur, sedikit mencurahkan isi hatinya, namun sangat ia sesali, ia masih menyembunyikan sebuah fakta dari 'ayah'nya tersebut. Ia tidak mengatakan bahwa ia telah menentang ajaran Tuhan. Ia telah berdosa karena melakukan larangan Tuhan. Sejujurnya, ia merasa hina, namun ia tak dapat menentang nafsunya.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus merenung?" tegur sebuah suara yang membuat Sehun segera menyeka air matanya.

"Kau masih disini? Kupikir kau sudah pergi dengan anak-anak yang lainnya."

"Hn."

"Hhh... Entahlah. Hanya saja, masih berat bagiku kehilangan Pastur Sooman. Aku seperti kehilangan sosok ayah untuk kedua kalinya." Sehun menutup wajahnya.

"Aku mengerti." Jongin segera mengambil tempat disamping Sehun, dan ikut memandang altar kemudian langit-langit gereja bergantian.

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa."

"Ayahku dibunuh oleh kawanan perampok 10 tahun yang lalu." Jongin mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Eh? Benarkah itu, aku tak pernah tahu." Sehun kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin. Meminta penjelasan lebih, tentang jati diri pemuda yang telah dekat dengannya 2 tahun belakangan ini.

"Apakah cerita itu patut dibicarakan?"

"Tidak, maafkan aku."

"Hn."

"Jadi, karena itu kakakmu menjadi polisi?"

"Hyungku ingin membuktikan pada Ibu bahwa ia bisa melindungi keluarga setelah Ayah tiada."

"Oh, lalu kenapa kau tidak masuk ke asrama Polisi saja?"

"Kau sendiri, kenapa terdampar disini?"

"Ibuku yang memintaku. Ia tak ingin aku berakhir seperti ayah. Mati dalam tugas. Dulu ayahku seorang polisi. Makanya aku ingin menjadi sepertinya." Sehun menceritakan semuanya dengan sebuah senyum terkembang. Senyum yang tak pernah ditampakkan oleh Jongin. "Jadi, kenapa kau masuk ke sekolah ini?"

Jongin terdiam memandang Sehun sejenak. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah jendela mosaik yang terpampang di sisi kiri dan kanan ruang berdoa.

"Tak satupun menjadi urusanmu, Cadel."

Ingin rasanya Sehun menjambak rambut hitam Jongin. Jawaban apa itu? Tapi Sehun berusaha tenang. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam demi menghadapi makhluk ini.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan ibumu?" Sehun makin penasaran dengan masa lalu Jongin.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya? Apakah ini sebuah wawancara untuk menguak masa laluku?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, lupakan." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memandang lekat-lekat sepatunya yang hitam, terkadang memainkan jas seragamnya, ataupun menghela napas karena tidak ada topik yang bisa dibicarakan.

.

30 menit berlalu…

.

Dan masih belum ada yang mau mengalah untuk membuka mulut dan mencairkan kesunyian. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hhhh..."

Hanya desah napas berat yang keluar dari bibir mungil pemilik nama Oh Sehun ini. Sesekali ia memandang wajah datar pemuda disampingnya. Hingga ia bosan menunggu, dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Kkamjong..."

"Hn."

"Maaf kalau aku menyinggung ini, tapi aku rasa beliau tidak meninggal karena sakit. Kurasa ia—"

"Dibunuh." Jongin tidak memindahkan pandangannya yang masih menatap altar dengan lekat.

"Jadi kau merasa begitu, Kkamjong?"

"Hn." Mata hitam pemuda itu tertutup. "Dan jangan panggil aku Kkamjong lagi, cadel."

"Okay, pesek. Jadi, darimana kau tahu kalau ia dibunuh?" tanya Sehun dengan tampang kesalnya.

Diam adalah jawaban yang dipilih Jongin.

"Hei, aku bicara padamu!"

"Apa kau tadi memanggil pesek? Sayangnya, itu bukan aku, bodoh."

"Argh! Terserah kaulah Kkamjong. Mau berbagi informasi syukur, tidak juga tak rugi. Kalau sudah tidak ada urusan, sana pergi!" cetus Sehun gusar.

"Hn. Kau ngambek, cadel?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Hn."

Kini mereka kembali dalam suasana bernama keheningan. Sehun merasa kesal, merasa marah ketika Jongin memanggilnya seperti itu. Tapi disisi lain, ia ingin segera menemukan kepastian dan melonggarkan pikirannya tentang kematian Pastur Sooman.

"Eng, lalu?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Jongin tersenyum tipis, terlalu tipis untuk dilihat mata. "Kenapa kau bisa berkata bahwa Pastur Sooman dibunuh, Kkamjong?"

"Apa kau tidak aneh, ketika kita tak diperbolehkan melihat wajahnya setelah ia meninggal? Dan jika ia memang benar sakit, kenapa pihak kepolisian ikut campur dalam masalah ini?"

"Ya. Itu aneh, dan karena itulah aku memikirkannya."

"Karena separuh wajahnya hilang."

Sehun tercekat. Rasanya ia baru saja kejatuhan batu gunung yang longsor ke atas kepalanya. Lututnya terasa lemas. Ia pun jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Hei, Sehun. Kau tak apa-apa?" Jongin segera memegang lengan sahabat dekatnya tersebut.

"Hi-hilang?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, tapi Sehun lebih fokus pada keadaan Pastur Sooman.

"Maaf, bukan hilang. Hanya wajahnya ditebas hingga hampir terbelah dua. Tulang hidungnya sempat terlihat. Aku sempat lihat fotonya saat pertama kali ditemukan." Jongin menatap mata coklat itu lekat-lekat.

"Jangan bilang padaku, kau melihat dokumen kakakmu yang menyelidiki kasus ini."

"Hn."

"Ck, itu sama saja dengan mengintip, Kkamjong. Itu tidak baik."

"Jadi? Apa aku berdosa? Jika ya, kau juga ikut kena dosanya, Cadel. Kau juga tahu informasi yang orang lain tak tahu."

Sehun terdiam menelan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Jongin.

"Ya. Mungkin kau benar. Aku... entah bagaimana mengatakannya, aku sedikit lega karena pertanyaan itu telah dijawab. Tapi, aku tak bisa lega sepenuhnya, saat aku tahu bahwa dugaanku benar." Sehun mengusap-usap tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Kau sebaiknya istirahat. Atau kau akan menjadi sepertinya!" ujar Jongin menakut-nakuti Sehun.

"Heh! Kau kira aku sepenakut itu?" sahut Sehun gusar.

"Hn. Semua juga tahu."

"Kkamjong kurang ajar! Aku akan buktikan kalau aku—"

Sebuah nada dering singkat memutus orasi Sehun terhadap Jongin. Jongin dengan gesit mengambil hp berwarna biru dongker dari dalam saku jasnya.

"Aku ada urusan. Kau mau ikut aku kembali ke asrama atau—"

Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk berdebat dengan Jongin. Hari ini terasa terlalu berat.

"Aku ikut saja. Aku ingin istirahat."

"Oke."

"Tapi mungkin aku akan ke kantin dulu. Tidak enak dengan yang lain." Sehun memainkan tangannya di saku jas.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan." Jongin pun berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Ia menarik napas panjang, mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang ia sayangi telah dibunuh dengan sadis.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**Kantin SMA St. Michael. **

.

"Yo, guys!" seru Sehun mendatangi teman- temannya.

"Yo, Sehun. Lama sekali baru kau kesini." Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan salam khas antara mereka.

"Maaf tadi ada sedikit urusan di gereja." Sehun mencoba menutupi kenyataan yang ada.

"Ramyeon?" Chen menawarkan semangkok pada Sehun. "Aku yakin kamu pasti ceria lagi kalau makan Ramyeon." Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Paman, Ramyeonnya dua. Yang bayar Suho ya..."

Yang disebut namanya hanya bisa tertohok. "Heh? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Hehehe, sorry Suho hyung. Uangku ketinggalan di asrama. Kapan-kapan akan kuganti. Ya? Ya? Ya?" sahut Sehun dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Ckk. Merepotkan."

Semua tertawa, tak terkecuali Sehun. Ia hampir melupakan kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima.

"Oh ya, tadi kepala asrama datang ke gereja."

"Oh ya, lalu?"

"Lalu ia…. Ia…. Pergi lagi. Dia hanya memastikan semua pintu dan jendela terkunci. Setelah itu ia pergi lagi." Sehun menyeruput kuah Ramyeonnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang mengundang seluruh sekolah untuk melihatnya.

"Sangat tak penting," desis Tao. Entah kenapa, kelompok ini tidak begitu menyukai Jongin.

"Eh, aku dengar gosip, katanya ada pembunuhan yang terjadi di sekolah ini." Baekhyun berkata dengan pelan, namun sukses membuat Suho, Lay, Tao, dan Sehun tersedak.

"Babo! Jangan bicara hal seperti itu saat sedang makan siang." Lay menepuk kepala Baekhyun dengan ujung sedotan.

"Kan aku hanya bilang, dengar gosip. Namanya gosip juga belum tentu benar. Kalian kenapa sih?" Baekhyun mulai bersungut. Ia paling benci kalau semua orang tak setuju dengannya.

"Hanya saja, tabu membicarakan hal itu disini. Sama tabunya dengan membicarakan percintaan sejenis yang katanya sering menjadi rumor di sekolah ini." Chen berkata dengan santainya, dan ia sukses membuat Lay, Suho, Tao, Sehun, dan Baekhyun menyemburkan apa yang ada di mulut mereka ke arahnya.

"ASTAGA, TUHAN!" teriak Chen menyeka wajahnya yang tertutupi kunyahan tak sempurna. "Tuhan, maafkanlah teman-temanku yang telah berdosa kepadaku."

"CHEN!" seru Lay, Suho, Tao, Sehun, dan Baekhyun barsamaan.

"Jangan pernah bicara hal seperti itu. Rumor itu tidak benar." Lay mewanti-wanti Chen dengan alis bertaut.

"Ya. Ya. Rumor itu salah. Menjijikkan sekali. Dasar merepotkan," sahut Suho menimpali.

"Iya deh. Perasaan, dari tadi aku selalu salah kalau bicara dengan kalian," runtuk Chen yang masih sibuk membersihkan wajahnya. Lagi-lagi, semua tertawa.

.

"Wah, sudah hampir satu jam setengah kita disini. Kelas sore jam berapa?" tanya Lay melihat jam tangan Rolex yang baru saja dikirimi oleh orang tuanya.

"Jam 5. Sekarang jam berapa?" sahut Suho agak malas.

"Setengah dua. Masih ada dua jam setengah lagi," jawab Lay simpel.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku mungkin akan ke perpustakaan. Mau tidur-tiduran disana," jawab Suho.

"Aku mau kembali ke kamar. Aku sedikit lelah. Kamu, Tao. Ikut?" sahut Sehun pada Tao, teman sekamarnya.

"Iya. Ada yang mau aku kerjakan." Tao hanya mengangguk setuju pada Sehun. "Aku juga mau kembali ke kamar. Oh ya, kalian lihat Ren tidak?" Lay menyeruput tetesan terakhir jus jeruknya.

"Ren, teman sekamarmu?" tanya Chen.

"Iya. Dia beberapa hari ini tidak kembali ke kamar, dan dia juga jarang muncul di kelas." Lay membenarkan pertanyaan Chen.

"Mungkin dia mencoba kabur dan mati." Shindong, seorang pencuci piring yang dipekerjakan oleh SMA St. Michael tiba-tiba datang dan mengambil perkakas kotor yang masih terhampar di atas meja.

Semua berpandangan, dan masih berusaha untuk tidak merasa kaget atas kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Tolong gelas kotornya."

Lay memberikan gelas kosong yang masih dipegangnya. Sementara itu, Shindong segera beranjak pergi ke dapur kantin.

"Ayo pergi, disini menyeramkan…" usul Baekhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh semuanya.

.

Sepeninggal Lay, Suho, Sehun, Tao, Baekhyun, dan Chen, Shindong dengan gesit membersihkan meja mereka sembari mendesis,

"Dasar anak-anak orang kaya yang bodoh. Munafik."

.

.

"Tadi itu siapa? Bicaranya menyebalkan." Chen berjalan malas.

"Kalau tak salah, dia Kim Shindong. Orang yang dipekerjakan dengan bayaran bisa bersekolah disini." Suho memegang dagunya, mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Hahahaha, bayarnya tidak pakai uang dong?" Sehun membenarkan dasinya.

"Pemilik sekolah yang menunjuknya langsung." Suho menguap malas.

"Pak Youngmin? Pantas…" Lay tertawa. Semuanya bertatapan sebelum akhirnya ikut tertawa bersama.

"Sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang. Ada berita apa?" sapa Xiumin—pembina asrama—di ujung koridor menuju kamar para siswa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Hyung sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hum, sebenarnya setelah ini aku mau memberi makan merpati. Ada perlu denganku?" Seperti biasa, cowok bishie yang menjadi incaran cowok- cowok lain ini menampakkan senyum termanisnya.

"Tidak ada. Boleh aku ikut, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku mau memandikan anjingku."

"Boleh saja. Sekarang?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun dan Xiumin ke kandang hewan para siswa, Sehun dan yang lainnya menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing, termasuk Chen yang segera ke ruang cuci untuk mencuci baju kotornya selama seminggu ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamarnya, Lay tertunduk. Bibirnya gemetar. Tak ada yang dapat mengartikan getaran pada bibir pucat pemuda berwajah datar tersebut. Tak ada yang tahu apakah ia sedang berdoa, gugup, atau ketakutan akan sesuatu.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**Kamar Lay **

**1:45 p.m **

.

"Berapa lama lagi kau akan menyuruhku menunggu?" tegur seorang pemuda ketus.

Lay terkejut, namun ia berusaha tetap terlihat kalem.

"Maafkan aku. Apa kau marah?"

"Tidak. Lalu apa maksudmu mengundangku kesini?"

"Entahlah. Aku menyukaimu. Bisakah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Dengan ekspresi yang datar Lay mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Hm, lalu? Apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada datar.

"Nyawaku. Tubuhku. Kau boleh mengambilnya," jawab Lay mantap.

"Buktikan padaku, kalau kau memang layak untuk jadi milikku."

.

.

.

"Ahh.. Oh…Kkkhhh… Akhhh… Akhhh…" desahan Lay terdengar sangat jelas saat kejantanan pasangannya memasuki liang belakangnya.

Pemuda tersebut semakin menghentak-hentak pinggulnya, sehingga membuat Lay semakin keras mencengkram seprai merahnya. Berulang kali Lay merasakan bahwa pinggulnya terasa lepas. Ia menitikkan air mata ketika hentakan pasangannya terasa makin keras di dalam tubuhnya.

Ia hanya mampu mendesah dan mengejang parah, saat pasangannya memainkan dua titik kecil di dadanya, membantunya mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Permainan mereka semakin panas, melebihi suhu kamar di siang yang terik ini.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**4:30 p.m **

.

Sehun berjalan dengan pelan sembari menikmati angin sore yang sejuk di belakang asrama. Namun di tengah perjalanannya, ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatian di atas sebuah pohon mangga. Ah, itu sosok menyebalkan Jongin-si-pesek-hitam. Apa yang dilakukannya di atas sana?

"WOI, KKAMJONG!" seru Sehun menendang batang pohon mangga itu hingga Jongin berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Heh! Apa-apaan kau, Cadel?" balas Jongin tidak kalah keras. Ia mengucek matanya dan menguap.

"Sedang apa kau disana?" tanya Sehun.

"Ada masalah?" balas Jongin.

"Tidak ada. Aku lupa kamu akan menjadi monyet berhidung pesek." Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Heh! Jaga bicaramu, jelek."

Jongin turun dari pohonnya dan segera menatap lekat-lekat pemuda di depannya.

"Apa kau masih marah karena telah kalah dariku, Cadel?" Sehun mengernyitkan alis.

"Hm? Kalah? Aku tak merasa kalah apapun darimu, Kkamjong!"

"Hn? Apa kau lupa? Di malam tiga hari yang lalu?"

Sehun tersentak. Wajahnya berubah merah.

"KKAMJONG! Jangan pernah mengungkit hal itu!" Ucapan kemarahan Sehun hanya dibalas dengan seringai oleh pemuda Kim ini.

"Tidak akan. Sebelum kau menang dariku, Cadel."

"Kkamjong!" seru Sehun mengejar Jongin yang sudah lebih dulu lari menuju kelas sore.

.

.

Sore ini hanya belajar agama saja. Jongin yang memang tidak menyukai guru agamanya, lebih memilih untuk smsan di balik buku cetak yang ia berdirikan.

"Heh, Kkamjong!" seru Sehun pelan, bahkan terlalu pelan untuk pendengaran normal manusia. Otomatis yang dipanggil tidak menyahut. Karena kesal, akhirnya Sehun berinisiatif mengiriminya SMS.

.

[ Heh, Kkamjong! Leeteuk-songsaenim melihatmu terus ]

[Lalu?]

[Angkat kepalamu. Nanti dia sadar.]

[Biar. Ada yang lebih penting yang mau kubicarakan denganmu.]

[Apa?]

[Nanti malam, datanglah ke kamarku]

[ Geez, bahkan saat seperti ini, kau masih memikirkan itu? ]

[Hn.]

[Oke. Oke. Nanti malam aku datang.]

.

Sebenarnya sedikit prihatin untuk guru yang mengajar agama pada sore hari. Karena seluruh siswa sudah mulai lelah dan bosan, meskipun ada jeda untuk beristirahat sebelum memulai kelas sore. Akhirnya, tak tertahankan lagi, sebagian besar siswa mulai tidak fokus dengan materi yang diberikan oleh Leeteuk.

"Yak, anak-anak. Pelajaran telah usai. Segeralah kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing. Jangan keluar sembarangan. Saya tak mau ada yang menghilang lagi. Terima kasih." Leeteuk membereskan bukunya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas yang tiba-tiba bersemangat itu.

"Lay." Baekhyun menepuk punggung lelaki kurus itu. "Ren masih belum kembali ya?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Mungkin Shindong benar. Jangan-jangan Ren sudah—"

"Chen!" potong Sehun. "Tolong jangan membuat yang lain khawatir. Lebih baik, kita berdoa agar Ren cepat ditemukan."

"Konyol," desis Jongin yang melintas di sebelah mereka.

Di belakangnya ada Shindong yang sedang membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aneh." Tao mendesis pelan, setelah sosok dua manusia tersebut tak ada.

"Apanya?" tanya Suho.

"Apa kalian tak dengar tadi Shindong bilang apa?"

Suho, Lay, Chen, Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Dia bilang 'munafik'. Aku tak tahu siapa yang ia nistakan. Hanya saja—"

"Itu cuma anak aneh. Jangan dipikirkan. Sebaiknya kita segera mengikuti pesan Leeteuk songsaenim," sahut Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi diiyakan oleh yang lain.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**Kamar Lay**

"Kau selalu membuatku menunggu." Pemuda itu bersungut.

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku muak."

Lay membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan pemuda yang ia puja itu.

"Eh? Apa itu artinya kau—"

"Tak apa. Jadilah anak baik yang selalu menuruti apa yang aku katakan."

Lay mengangguk pasti. Namun raut keyakinannya berubah ketika pemuda itu memberikan sebutir kapsul padanya.

"A-a—"

"Minumlah sebelum tidur. Aku tahu kau tidak sehat."

"Ya, anemiaku kumat." Lay menggenggam kapsul itu dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Mau kemana?" tanya Lay menahan lengan pemuda itu.

"Aku ada urusan." Pemuda itu menepis tangan Lay dan membanting pintu kamar dengan keras saat keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**10:00 p.m **

.

"Oh… Oh… Jong.. in… Ahhh…" Sehun menggeliat ketika bibir pemuda tan itu menyentuh dua titik kecil di dadanya secara bergantian.

Jongin semakin bergairah memainkan titik-titik kecil yang semakin menegang itu setelah mendengar desahan dari bibir manis kekasihnya. Beruntunglah, di luar hujan badai, dan ombak yang pasang semakin keras membentur karang-karang di bawah tebing.

"Oh… Jongg… Akhh.. Stop.. Ahhh…" Sehun menepuk- nepuk kepala kekasih rahasianya itu.

Jongin menghentikan aksinya, dan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. "Aku menginginkan dirimu, kekasih abadiku."

Sehun membuang pandangannya. "Jongin, please. Jangan berka—"

Bibir mungil Sehun terkunci oleh bibir Jongin yang segera 'melumat'nya. Tak ada suara lain selain suara desahan yang tertahan, permainan lidah yang semakin panas, sebelum akhirnya ciuman itu pindah ke leher jenjang Sehun.

"Jangan menyangkal, Sehun. Kau tahu itu benar."

"Akh… Oh… Ahhh.. Ahh… Ta-tapi… Akhhh…" Sehun bergelinjang menerima perlakuan Jongin yang asyik menggigit puting dadanya dengan gairah.

"Tapi apa? Terlarang?" Jongin kembali melanjutkan aksinya, disertai dengan elusan di perut Sehun.

"Ahh.. Ah… I-iyahhh… Oh…." Sehun menjambak Jongin tak kalah bergairahnya.

Jongin menghentikan aksinya. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis di ruangan yang temaram ini.

"Sehun, pernahkah kau berpikir, jika Tuhan melarang kita memiliki perasaan dan melarang hubungan ini, mengapa Ia menciptakannya?"

Sehun terdiam. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamar Jongin.

"Entah. Kurasa Tuhan punya rahasia yang tidak akan pernah diketahui oleh kita, para umatNya."

Jongin terdiam. Ia hanya memilin puting Sehun yang kian menegang. "Jadi, apa kau mau berhenti?"

"Akhhh… Jongin… Jongin… Oh…. Tolong hentikan… ahhh…" pinta Sehun.

"Oh ya? Kurasa tubuhmu belum ingin berhenti, Sehun." Jongin tersenyum jahil sembari meremas kejantanan Sehun yang sudah mengeras.

"Oh... Jongin… Ah…"

Dan keduanya tenggelam dalam permainan panas, dengan desahan-desahan yang teredam bunyi gemuruh di luar asrama.

.

.

"Kau masih tetap payah, Cadel."

"Cerewet kau, Kkamjong. Sakit tahu. Punyamu semakin besar."

"Kau saja yang terlalu lemah."

"Cih. Untung saja besok Sabtu. Kurasa aku tak bisa jalan kali ini."

"Hn." Jongin mengecup bibir kekasihnya sekali lagi. "Ayo tidur. Kau perlu itu."

"Iya. Iya. Makasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Jangan geer. Kalau kau tidak tidur, mungkin kau akan 'mengerjai'ku saat aku tidur."

"Cih. Siapa juga yang berniat mengerjaimu? Jalja, Kkamjong!" seru Sehun memunggungi Jongin.

"Hn. Jaljayo."

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**12:00 am **

.

Pintu sebuah lemari di gudang yang terbengkalai dibuka. Di dalamnya tampaklah sesosok pemuda berkulit putih yang beberapa hari ini dicari-cari oleh pihak sekolah. Pemuda itu terlihat lemas karena 80% oksigen dalam hidupnya telah terbuang tanpa bisa tergantikan. Jika ia masih bisa mengingat, ia akan mengingat bahwa ia sudah disekap dalam sebuah lemari tua dengan tangan terikat selama 5 hari. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa kesalahannya.

"Bangun!" seru pemuda yang membuka pintu itu dengan dingin.

Ren membuka matanya. Rambutnya berantakan tak karuan. Matanya sembab karena ia kurang tidur. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana kau bisa tidur dengan tangan terikat dan di dalam ruangan kedap udara? Dijamin, kau pasti akan sangat 'nyenyak' dalam tidurmu.

"A-apa salahku?" tanya Ren dengan tenggorokannya yang kering.

"Kau telah mengadu hal yang bukan urusanmu."

"Ta-tapi itu kesalahan. Yang kau lakukan dengannya adalah dosa." Ren tertohok karena setiap kali ia bersuara, tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebilah parang dari balik punggungnya. Ren terbelalak.

"Satu-satunya dosa adalah karena kau mencampuri urusan orang lain." Pemuda itu mengangkat parangnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Jangan bunuh aku. Tung—"

JLEB.

Satu tusukan tajam mendarat tepat di dada kiri Ren. Parang itu telah menusuk jantungnya. Melepaskan roh dari raganya.

"Sesungguhnya aku ingin berkata, 'tidurlah bersama Bapa, Ren'. Tapi, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada pendosa sepertimu."

Seolah tak puas membunuhnya, pemuda itu kemudian melubangi perut Ren dan mengeluarkan hatinya.

"Bapa, maafkan hambamu yang penuh dosa ini. Kupersembahkan hatinya padaMu untuk Kau sucikan. Terimalah, Bapa."

Pemuda tersebut melemparkan hati Ren ke lautan lepas melalui jendela kecil yang terdapat di gudang, sebelum ia membawa Ren ke kamarnya.

"Berbahagialah, wahai hamba yang penuh dosa. Aku masih memberimu tempat yang lebih layak untuk kau tidur."

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**07:45 a.m **

.

Sinar matahari yang hangat masuk melalui ventilasi dan menerpa wajah pucat seorang siswa bernama Lay. Ia sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya menyambut pagi yang cerah. Tak ada yang akan percaya, jika semalam telah terjadi hujan badai. Karena pagi yang indah ini telah menghapusnya.

Lay merasa memeluk seseorang, namun ia juga mencium bau yang aneh. Akhirnya, ia fokuskan penglihatannya pada objek yang ia peluk.

"Re-Ren, kau kembali?" Ia mendesis perlahan. Sampai ia sadari ada yang aneh dengan Ren.

Bukan hanya kulit Ren yang semakin pucat. Tapi juga bau aneh yang berasal dari balik bantal merah yang menutupi perut Ren.

"Ba-bau apa ini?"

KLANG

"Hah?" Lay tercekat. Dilihatnya sebuah parang yang berlumuran darah kering terjatuh dari tempatnya tidur. Belum habis rasa terkejutnya, kini ia hanya bisa meratapi kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah kering.

"A-aa... A-aa..."

Lay dengan sigap menyingkap bantal yang menutupi perut Ren. Lay hanya bisa tertohok melihat sebuah lubang besar yang berbau anyir terdapat disana.

"A-apa yang telah aku lakukan?"

.

**To be continued **

.

Yo, whads'up!

Bagaimana chapter pertama? Ini sangat panjang kan? Berterimakasihlah pada author aslinya.

Apabila ada kesalahan mengenai deskripsi chara yang kulakukan, akan kucoba untuk memperbaikinya.

Semua komentar untuk fanfic ini ditujukan pada Kazuki Tsukishiro. Saya hanya sebagai editor.

Mengingat Kaihun couple, aku jadi ingin membagi fic ini dengan kalian.

Kritik dan saran di terima, tidak dengan flame.

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

5/25/14

Chapter 2: The Concerns

**OVERDOSE**

Rate : M

Pairing : KaiHun, others.

Genre : Thriller, Mystery, Tragedy

Warning : AU, Yaoi, OOC.

I warn you, this fanfiction contains Blood, Snuff, and something like that. If you hate blood, snuff, or thriller story, but you still read it, please don't blame on me cause I've already warn you.

Disclaimer : Character milik perusahaan mereka masing2. Dan cerita ini adalah milik Kazuki Tsukishiro.

**PERHATIAN!**

Cerita ini di buat oleh Kazuki Tsukishiro. Saya hanya sebagai editor yang mengedit nama chara serta sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu.

.

**NO FLAME**

.

Summary : Tidak selamanya kecemasanmu akan menjadi kenyataan

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

Lay tertohok melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya. Ya. Lubang besar di perut Ren yang mulai mengeluarkan bau menusuk yang biasa dikenal dengan nama 'busuk' mulai mengusik indra penciumannya. Dengan cepat Lay pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membuang rasa mualnya.

Setelah ia rasa cukup untuk membuang rasa yang menusuk ulu hati dan dadanya itu, ia kembali ke kamar dan menatap jasad Ren yang semakin mengeras. Dengan gugup, disentuhnya wajah Ren yang pucat dan dingin tersebut. Disentuhnya leher Ren yang sebagian tertutup darah kering.

"Ren..."

Ia menelan ludahnya. Tangannya bergetar mengangkat tubuh mungil yang sudah dingin itu.

"Maafkan aku memperlakukanmu seperti ini."

Dengan hati-hati Lay meletakkan jasad Ren di dalam lemari baju, dan menutupinya dengan selimut.

.

.

**OVERDOSE**

**The Concerns**

.

.

"Nghh..."

Pemuda itu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tidak mau matanya menjadi buta sejenak akibat terkena radiasi matahari yang tajam dan hangat.

"Akhirnya kau bangun. Bisa segera menyingkir dari lenganku? Kau sangat berat!" sapa seorang pemuda yang menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Annyeong, Kkamjong." Pemuda kurus ini seolah tak mengerti arti death glare yang diberikan oleh kekasih rahasianya itu.

Dengan malas, pemuda tan itu menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Bisa minggir dari lenganku, Babo?"

Yang ditanya hanya menoleh dengan tatapan tanpa dosa dan terkekeh pada objek yang dimaksud. Perlahan ia menggerakkan badannya dari lengan pemuda tan yang ditidurinya dari semalam itu.

"Mian..." ucapnya saat melihat kekasihnya meregangkan lengan dengan tatapan malas.

Hening melingkupi kamar kepala asrama SMA St. Michael ini sejenak.

"Pagi-pagi sudah cemberut. Nanti rejekimu dipatuk ayam." Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun yang masih manyun dan setengah meringis menahan rasa sakit.

"Pagi? Jam setengah sebelas kau bilang pagi?"

"APA? Jam setengah sebelas? Aku tidur selama itu?" Sehun terkejut. "Aku harus cepat kembali ke kamar sebelum Tao—"

Ucapan Sehun terhenti karena tiba-tiba ia merasa limbung. Ia merasa tulangnya lepas dan tenaganya hilang saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di lantai ruangan yang didominasi warna biru tua itu. Beruntung, uluran tangan Jongin menahannya agar tidak jatuh dalam posisi yang tidak elit.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Tapi Yang Diatas tahu bahwa pemuda Kim ini mencemaskan keadaan Sehun.

"Ng.. I-iya.. Gomawo, Kkamjong," jawabnya terbata.

"Jangan kau paksa kakimu untuk jalan, Babo." Jongin segera menarik Sehun dan menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal. "Kau mau pergi ke kamarmu, kan?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

"K-KKAMJONG! TURUNKAN! TURUNKAN AKU!" teriak Sehun di sepanjang koridor menuju kamarnya. Sehun sudah meronta meminta agar diturunkan. Namun semakin dia meronta, pegangan Jongin makin kencang ia rasakan.

"Jangan berisik, Cadel. Apa kau tak lihat kita jadi perhatian mereka? Teriakanmu seperti anak perempuan mau diperkosa!" desis Jongin tajam.

"Dasar Kkamjong bodoh! Gara-gara kau menggendongku seperti ini mereka memperhatikan kita!" elak Sehun sambil menjambak rambut hitam kekasihnya itu.

"Diam kau bodoh! Kalau kau berhenti teriak seperti perempuan, mereka tidak akan mempedulikan kita!" Jongin meninggikan nada bicaranya, namun tetap terdengar seperti desisan yang tajam.

Semua mata siswa yang berada di sepanjang koridor asrama hanya bisa membelalak kaget. Bagaimana mungkin seorang kepala asrama yang notabene dingin dan jauh dari siswa lainnya—bahkan ada yang menganggapnya sengak—kini menggendong seorang pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Mr. Ceria disana.

"Dasar Tuan-item-pesek-sok-tahu, mereka itu memperhatikan kita karena kamu menggendongku seperti ini," protes Sehun.

Jongin berhenti melangkah, dan diam sejenak. Tak lama kemudian, putra kedua keluarga Kim itu melepaskan apa yang digendongnya.

"Appo! Kkamjong bodoh!" seru Sehun saat pantatnya dengan sukses mencium lantai secara tidak elit akibat ulah Jongin. Sementara sang pelaku 'penjatuhan' hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar dan terkesan tidak bersalah. "Awas kau, Kkam—"

Sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongin sudah menyeret kerah T-Shirt hitam yang dikenakannya. Membuat mata coklat yang dimilikinya membelalak dengan cukup lebar.

"KKAMJONG! SAKIT, BODOH! AKU BUKAN GEROBAK!" seru Sehun saat Jongin menyeretnya di sepanjang koridor. Membuat siswa-siswa lain yang tadi terbelalak, kini tertawa.

"Cerewet."

.

.

Sehun ingin membunuh Jongin saat itu juga, jika saja ia tidak mengingat bahwa Tn. Kkamjong yang menyebalkan ini adalah kekasih rahasianya, orang yang ia cintai, kepala asrama tempat ia bersekolah, sahabat sejak SMP, sekaligus rival yang tak akan ia temukan dimanapun. Oleh karena itu ia memilih diam dan memandang ke sekeliling.

Rasa kesal Sehun lenyap untuk sejenak saat ia melihat Lay dengan tergesa-gesa melewati mereka berdua dan pergi ke arah ruang cuci. Namun rasa penasarannya hilang tatkala Jongin setengah melemparnya dengan tak hormat ke hadapan Tao yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Appo!"

"Jaga si berisik ini, dia sedang sakit." Jongin berkata dengan dinginnya pada pemuda berambut hitam yang membantu Sehun berdiri.

Pemuda berambut hitam yang dikenal dengan nama Tao itu hanya mengangguk dan menatap lurus pada Jongin.

"Tao? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun saat melihat ekspresi Tao yang datar. Oke, bagi kebanyakan orang, tak ada yang berubah dari Tao. Namun tidak bagi Sehun, entah kenapa, ia menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan teman satu kamarnya itu.

Jongin dan Tao memandang Sehun dengan tatapan heran.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Tao.

"Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk Tao.

Sehun memandang Tao lekat-lekat. "Aku bisa melihat kecemasan di matamu."

Jongin merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar. Ia merasa aneh dengan dadanya yang memanas. Entah kenapa, dia tidak suka dengan cara Sehun mencemaskan Tao yang menatap lurus ke bawah.

"Oke. Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian," pamit Jongin dengan penekanan kata di akhir ucapannya.

Tao hanya mengangguk, sementara Sehun dengan polosnya berkata, "Oke. Hati-hati di jalan, Jongin."

"Ya."

Akhirnya, Sehun dan Tao masuk kembali ke kamarnya setelah mereka melihat Jongin melangkahkan kaki, pergi. Namun Jongin tidak benar-benar pergi. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang pintu itu dengan tajam, tatkala pintu itu telah tertutup sepenuhnya.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

Lay masih gemetaran. Sesekali ia menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di ruang cuci. Namun waktunya lebih banyak digunakan untuk menoleh ke arah tangannya.

Kejadian yang mengejutkan itu sudah berlalu selama 5 jam lamanya. Namun ia masih ingat bagaimana bau darah itu saat menempel di tangannya. Ia masih bisa merasakan getar ketakutan saat ia menyadari bahwa Ren telah tewas. Tewas dengan perut berlubang. Di atas tempat tidurnya. Dan di sampingnya ada sebuah parang yang berlumuran darah kering. Banyak pertanyaan berkelebat di benak pemuda berkulit putih ini.

"Kenapa... Kenapa aku tidak ingat apa-apa? Kenapa Ren ada di tempat tidurku? Kenapa Ren dalam kondisi seperti itu? Kenapa, aku membunuh Ren?"

Berulang kata 'kenapa' terucap dari bibir pucat Lay. Ia terus menggumam tak jelas. Pandangannya kosong dan lurus menatap lantai, mencari jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang ia ucapkan.

"Zang Yixing?" tegur sebuah suara yang membuat jantung Lay hampir melompat dari tempatnya.

"Pro-profesor Kyungsoo?" balasnya terbata.

Profesor muda berwajah tampan itu hanya tersenyum melihat keterkejutan Lay. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa sentuhannya di bahu Lay dapat membuat Lay terlonjak dari duduknya.

"Kau sedang sakit?" tanyanya. "Wajahmu kelihatan pucat."

"Ti-tidak, Prof. Sa-saya baik-baik saja," jawab Lay dengan nada yang aneh karena Profesor Kyungsoo memegang kedua pipinya.

"Hm..." Ia menatap wajah salah seorang siswanya lekat-lekat. "Aneh. Kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Me-menyembunyikan apa, Prof?"

"Entahlah. Kecemasan yang sangat da—"

"Profesor Kyungsoo!" potong Xiumin yang muncul di ujung ruang cuci. Ia tampak tidak suka dengan apa yang diperbuat oleh Profesor Kyungsoo terhadap Lay.

"Hm? Ada apa, Minseok?" tanyanya dingin.

"Aku ingin bicara. Tapi tidak disini," balas Xiumin tak kalah dingin.

Profesor Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan ia mengikuti Xiumin keluar. Meninggalkan Lay dalam kelegaan. Ia takut, apa yang ia sembunyikan jadi ketahuan. Karena menurut rumor, Profesor Kyungsoo bisa membaca pikiran orang. Tapi itu hanya sebatas rumor. Kebenaran sesungguhnya, belum ada yang bisa memastikan.

.

Sepeninggal Xiumin dan Profesor Kyungsoo, Lay menatap lurus kakinya yang tak memakai alas. Ia tersenyum kecil, bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan sandal yang tak pernah ia lepaskan, kecuali saat tidur dan sekolah itu? Sebuah sandal yang diberikan oleh Ren saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dan ditempatkan di satu kamar yang sama.

Bagian otak Lay yang bernama kenangan berputar bak sebuah film tua. Lay masih ingat benar bagaimana dia dan Ren saling berbagi tentang perasaan rindu mereka pada orang-orang rumah. Lay ingat benar bagaimana mereka saling bertengkar, dan saling memasang senyum palsu. Dan Lay tahu benar, bagaimana cemasnya dia saat sosok Ren menghilang.

Tapi semua kini berubah.

Wajah yang biasa tersenyum itu, kini mematung. Mata yang selalu memandang ceria seperti Sehun itu kini menatap kosong. Kulitnya yang putih kini berlumur darah kering.

"Dan kini, aku yang merenggut semuanya darimu."

_'Terima kasih, Zang Yixing. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman selamanya.' _

"Haha.." Lay tertawa kecil dalam tangisnya tatkala ucapan Ren terngiang di telinganya. "Itu pasti, Ren."

Lay kembali mengangkat kepalanya ke arah jam dinding dan bergumam, "Apa kabarmu di alam sana, Ren?"

.

.

**Kamar Lay **

Seorang pemuda menyeringai saat ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sesosok mayat di dalam lemari baju yang telah kosong, ditutupi oleh sebuah selimut tua yang tebal. Dan yang membuat pemuda ini menyeringai lebih lebar adalah karena Lay menimbun kapur barus dalam perut Ren yang berlubang.

Dan disaat yang sama, Lay masih sibuk menyingkirkan noda yang menempel pada seprai dan perlengkapan tidur lainnya di ruang cuci.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**Kantin SMA. **

**12:35 p.m **

.

Suasana kantin agak ramai siang hari ini. Sehun kebingungan mencari meja yang kosong untuk dia dan teman-temannya makan. Hanya ada satu meja. Ya, hanya satu meja yang pengunjungnya sepi. Meja si kepala asrama. Tak ada yang berani duduk di tempat yang disiapkan khusus untuk kepala asrama St. Michael itu. Apalagi pemilik meja sedang asyik menyantap salad kesukaannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk disana?" usul Sehun.

"Kau gila? Dia kan paling sulit untuk didekati," tukas Chen.

"Kalau kita tidak mencoba, kita tak akan pernah tahu," sahut Suho yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Tapi kau yang bicara ya, Suho." Sehun terkekeh.

"Ckk. Tidak mau," tolak Suho.

"Biar aku yang coba." Baekhyun maju duluan untuk 'mengganggu' makan siang Tuan Kim yang ditakuti oleh seluruh siswa.

.

"Permisi, Kim Jongin-shi"

Death glare menyambut sapaan Baekhyun.

"Kami ingin duduk di meja ini. Bo-bolehkah kami bergabung?" tanya Baekhyun.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia malah asik memakan saladnya. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Sehun dan angkat bahu. Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk turun tangan menghadapi manusia galak ini.

"Hei, Tuan Kim! Aku dan teman-temanku mau duduk disini. Boleh, gabung atau tidak?" bentak Sehun sambil menggebrak meja hingga membuat semua yang di kantin menoleh.

Kim Jongin meletakkan mangkuknya dan menatap tajam pemuda albino yang menggebrak mejanya tersebut.

"Lain kali, bisa lebih sopan?"

"Bisa. Jika kau lebih memperhatikan orang lain, Jelek." Sehun segera mengambil tempat duduk, diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

"Dasar Cadel," desis Jongin.

Sehun segera memesan bubble tea. Selagi menunggu pesanannya datang, ia mendesis tajam pada Jongin, "Kali ini saja, kumaafkan kau memanggilku begitu. Tapi tidak lain kali."

"Seharusnya itu line-ku, albino."

"Sayangnya, aku mendahuluimu, Tuan galak."

Baekhyun, Tao, Suho, dan Chen hanya memandang heran tingkah kedua orang yang dari tadi beradu mulut. Mereka penasaran dengan hubungan sebenarnya antara Jongin dan Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin, seorang Sehun bisa 'seakrab' ini dengan Kim Jongin yang menutup diri pada sekelilingnya?

"Hei, apa yang kalian tunggu? Pesanan kita sudah datang. Apa kalian tidak ingin makan?" tegur Sehun membuat mereka segera menggeleng dan menyantap makanan mereka. Sepertinya, mereka harus menyimpan pertanyaan itu dalam waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

"Eh, apa kalian melihat Lay hari ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Belum," jawab Chen singkat. "Kalau kalian?"

Mereka yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Kuharap tak ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya." Sehun berkata sembari menyeruput bubble tea terakhirnya.

"Sepertinya orang yang kalian cari berdiri di ujung kantin," sahut Jongin tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun dan yang lainnya menoleh ke arah yang disebut oleh Jongin, dan mereka melihat Lay sedang berdiri disana. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lay menuju Jongin.

"Selama ini kau mendengarkanku, Kkamjong?"

"Kau terlalu ribut, Cadel." Jongin pun mengencangkan earphone yang sedari tadi terpasang di telinganya.

"Lay... Kemarilah!" teriak Chen yang segera disambut anggukan dari yang bersangkutan.

Lay yang tadinya semangat melangkah ke meja teman-temannya, kini memperlambat langkahnya setelah melihat sosok Kim Jongin di kumpulan teman-temannya.

"K-Kim Jongin-shi?" sahut Lay setengah terkejut.

Yang disebut namanya hanya memandang sekilas, kemudian kembali asik dengan gadget di tangannya.

"Lay, kau kenapa?" tegur Sehun yang melihat wajah Lay berubah pucat.

"Ng, tidak apa-apa." Dengan gugup Lay duduk di satu- satunya kursi kosong di meja itu, tepat di samping Jongin. "Hanya sedikit heran."

"Bisakah kau menjauhkan pandanganmu? Aku muak melihatnya," tegur Jongin saat ia sadar bahwa Lay masih menatapnya keheranan.

"Oh, jangan khawatir. Tadi kita tidak dapat tempat, jadi kita numpang disini," sahut Sehun dengan senyum manisnya.

Lay hanya mengangguk dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin.

"Jadi bagaimana, apa Ren sudah pulang?" tanya Jongin yang sukses membuat semua yang ada disitu terbelalak, terutama Lay. "Kudengar kau adalah teman sekamarnya."

"Eng, i-itu..." Lay tak mampu melanjutkan kata- katanya. Bibirnya gemetar. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahinya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana kondisi Ren pagi ini. Ia masih bisa mencium bau anyir dari perutnya yang terbuka. Dia masih ingat, bagaimana dengan takutnya ia menyembunyikan jasad Ren di dalam lemari.

"Lay, kau mau makan apa?" tegur Sehun yang membuat Lay terkejut.

"Eng, tidak usah. Aku sudah kenyang," tolaknya halus.

"Ya sudah," sahut Sehun. Ia sedikit cemas dengan keadaan Lay.

.

"Hari senin nanti, hari kunjungan ya?" sahut Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya begitu." Suho memagut dagunya sendiri dan berpikir.

"Sudah waktunya?" tanya Sehun.

"Begitu saja kalian ribut," desis Jongin datar dan lebih memilih mendengarkan I-pod tua kesayangannya.

Sebagai informasi, SMA St. Michael adalah sekolah asrama yang kesannya mirip penjara. Seluruh siswanya dilarang untuk pergi ke luar lingkungan sekolah, tidak boleh mendapat kunjungan selain pada waktu yang ditentukan dan tidak boleh berinteraksi dengan penduduk di luar sekolah. Oleh karena itu, Pendiri St. Michael menempatkan sekolah ini diatas pulau terpencil dan dikelilingi tebing curam, ngarai yang tajam, serta berada di tengah-tengah laut dengan ombak yang ganas.

Namun, tidak hanya itu. Sebagai gantinya, para siswa dapat melakukan apapun yang mereka suka di lingkungan sekolah. Hampir semua fasilitas terdapat di dalam sekolah. Supermarket, toko buku, pusat olahraga, game center yang boleh dimasuki pada saat-saat tertentu, Wi-Fi area, serta ijin penggunaan HP di dalam sekolah.

Beberapa siswa merasa nyaman dengan fasilitas- fasilitas yang ada, namun sejak 85 tahun sekolah ini berdiri, tercatat rata-rata 15 siswa yang mencoba kabur setiap tahunnya dengan alasan rindu rumah dan keluarga. Oleh karena itu, 20 tahun yang lalu sekolah ini membuat peraturan baru, bahwa pihak keluarga maupun kerabat siswa dapat mengunjungi siswa St. Michael 3 bulan sekali pada hari yang ditentukan. Mereka diperbolehkan bertemu dan melepas rindu maksimal selama 5 jam.

.

"Siapa yang akan mengunjungi kalian nanti?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menyusun piring-piring kotor di tengah meja.

"Sepertinya kali ini ayahku yang akan mengunjungiku." Chen mengangguk.

"Bukannya memang selalu ayahmu?"

"Oh iya ya, haha..." Chen terkekeh. "Kalau kau Lay?"

Yang ditanya malah melamun dan menatap ke depan dengan kosong. "

Lay?" tegur Baekhyun agak keras.

"E-eh? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Siapa yang akan mengunjungimu nanti?"

"Oh, hahaha.. Mungkin seperti biasa, ayahku yang akan datang." Lay memasang senyum palsunya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa melamun?" tanya Suho datar.

Lay hanya menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Sehun berceloteh,

"Jongin, siapa yang akan mengunjungimu?"

Jongin menatap Sehun yang memandangnya dengan tatapan polos. Kemudian ia mendengus,

"Siapapun yang mengunjungiku, itu bukan urusanmu."

Sehun hanya menggumam tak jelas. Ia tak ingin ribut dengan Jongin di depan teman-temannya. Kesal? Itu pasti. Sedikit menyesal Sehun telah bertanya.

.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kalian ceritakan pada orang tua kalian jika mereka datang kesini?" tanya Shindong yang tiba-tiba datang dan membereskan meja mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu itu kan?" sahut Baekhyun dingin.

Shindong tersenyum sinis, "Apa kalian akan mengakui tindakan kalian selama bersekolah disini?"

"Tindakan? Apa maksudmu?" cetus Chen.

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu. Aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan. Kau, pemuda bermata panda. Kau selalu mencuri waktu untuk menelepon secara diam-diam, 'kan? Aku sering melihatmu. Kau yang memasang muka malas, aku tahu kau ada hubungan dengan pemuda yang memakai hoodie ini. Kau yang berambut coklat, kau sering beberapa kali tidak tidur di kamar—"

"CUKUP! Kim Shindong, jaga bicaramu. Jangan menuduh mereka yang tidak-tidak!" seru Jongin. Ia mulai kesal dengan semua ucapan Shindong. Tapi yang bersangkutan justru melempar senyum sinisnya.

"Jangan kira, dengan melindungi mereka, pikiranku berubah tentangmu. Aku tahu apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan," desisnya dingin sambil tetap melakukan pekerjaannya. "Permisi."

Tatapan kebencian mengiringi Shindong saat meninggalkan meja itu.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**Kamar Sehun & Tao. **

**11:30 p.m **

.

"Menyebalkan sekali anak itu. Sok tahu!" seru Baekhyun yang masih kesal akan ulah Shindong tadi siang.

"Astaga, kau masih memikirkannya?." Suho bersikap acuh seperti biasa. Matanya masih asik membaca buku yang baru saja dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja dia mau bicara apa," sahut Sehun yang sudah menguap.

"Tapi apa kau tak kesal Sehun? Seharusnya orang seperti itu musnah saja!" cetus Baekhyun setengah merutuk.

"BAEKHYUN!" tegur Suho, Sehun, dan Tao bersamaan.

"Kita tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Kata Ibuku, Tuhan tidak pernah mengajarkan umatNya mendoakan orang lain agar celaka," sahut Sehun. "Lagipula, jika kita berpikiran seperti itu, kita sama saja dengan pembunuh. Seperti orang yang—"

Sehun tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ingatannya tentang tewasnya Pastur Sooman kembali dalam benaknya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan matanya memanas. Sadis. Sekali lagi ia harus menerima 'ayah'nya meninggal dengan sadis. Dan kali ini berada di dekatnya.

"..hun..Sehun.." Tao menepuk pundak Sehun hingga tersadar.

"Eh? Ya?" Ia malah menoleh ke tiga temannya yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau belum menyelesaikan ucapanmu." Baekhyun menunggu Sehun.

"Tadi sampai mana?"

"Tadi kita bicara tentang pembunuhan. Dan kau berhenti pada kalimat 'Seperti orang yang—', maksudmu apa?" ucap Suho.

"Oh, maaf. Aku teringat ayahku yang tewas 5 tahun yang lalu. Ia seorang polisi, dan tewas saat melakukan pengejaran terhadap penjahat kelas kakap. Maksudku, kalau kita berpikir seperti itu, mengharapkan seseorang mati hanya karena membencinya, kita tak ubahnya seperti pembunuh itu sendiri." Sehun mengecilkan suaranya saat mengucap kata 'pembunuh'.

Ketiga temannya saling bertatapan. Mereka tidak menyukai momen seperti ini. Saat mereka harus berbagi rasa sakit karena kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi.

"Malam ini cerah sekali. Tidak seperti kemarin..." Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, meskipun ia hanya yakin ide ini 30% berhasil.

Sehun ikut memalingkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. "Apa benar kemarin badai?"

"Iya. Kau tak dengar?" tanya Tao.

"Eng, tidak. A-aku.. Aku lupa." Sehun terkekeh. Ia tidak ingin teman-temannya tahu hubungan terlarang antara dirinya dan Jongin karena pada malam berbadai itu ia dan Jongin melakukan sesuatu hingga membuat lubangnya perih.

"Dasar kau ini," sahut Baekhyun.

Sehun masih terkekeh, namun Tao tahu ada yang disembunyikan oleh teman sekamarnya ini. Lama mereka terjebak dalam pikiran masing-masing, hingga pintu dibuka oleh Xiumin.

"Kalian masih disini. Tidak tidur?" tegurnya pada Baekhyun dan Suho.

"Eh, Xiumin hyung. Iya, kami sudah mau kembali ke kamar." Baekhyun terkekeh sambil menarik tangan Suho.

"Ya sudah. Kalian berdua tidurlah. Selamat malam semuanya," sahut Xiumin sambil menutup pintu setelah memastikan Suho dan Baekhyun keluar.

"Selamat malam, hyung." Sehun dan Tao mengangguk.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Sehun merebahkan diri di bawah selimutnya. Bibirnya terucap sebuah doa. Untuk keselamatan ibunya di rumah, ayahnya di surga, sahabat-sahabatnya di Seoul dan di sekolah, serta keselamatan untuk kekasih rahasianya.

"Jalja, Tao."

Tao hanya mengangguk.

"Jangan takut. Tidak selamanya kecemasanmu akan menjadi kenyataan." Sehun menutup matanya. Meninggalkan Tao yang sedang melamun.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**Belakang Asrama. **

**3:04 a.m **

.

Suhu udara yang dingin tidak menyurutkan semangat seorang pemuda berkulit pucat ini. Dengan kemantapan hati, ia menggotong tubuh—mantan—teman sekamarnya menuju pagar pembatas.

Disingkapnya selimut merah yang menutupi wajah—mantan—teman sekamarnya itu. Dengan tangannya yang gemetaran, ia mengelus pipi itu sebelum melemparkannya ke laut di bawah sana.

"Maafkan aku, Ren. Aku... tidak ingin dipenjara."

Pemuda itu membuang koper beserta pakaian Ren ke laut. Kemudian ia terduduk dan meratapi kepergian—mantan—teman sekamarnya itu sejenak. Tanpa tahu, bahwa seorang pemuda berperawakan besar telah mengawasinya sedari tadi. Pemuda gendut itu tersenyum, seolah mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa menjadi gossip terpanas, ia merasa bangga merasa menang.

"Kau tahu? Kau terlalu senang."

BUAGH!

Sebuah batter baseball seberat 3 kg menghantam tempurung kepala pemuda itu. Beruntung, struktur tulang pemuda gemuk itu besar, jadi hanya menyebabkan sedikit retak dan lecet hingga darah membasahi wajahnya.

"Sekarang aku harus mengamanakanmu. Dasar merepotkan." Seorang pemuda lain yang menjadi dalang pemukulan terhadap pemuda gemuk itu hanya menyeringai.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

"Tao... Kenapa?" tegur sebuah suara yang sukses membuat Tao terbelalak.

'Kris? A-aku…'

"Apa salahku hingga kau menembakku, Tao? Aku hanya ingin kau menyerahkan diri." Kris mulai menutup matanya.

'Aku tidak bersalah! Aku tidak membunuh siapa- siapa!'

"Itu..." Kris menunjuk pada sosok di belakang Tao sebelum menghilang.

Tao menoleh. Disana ada sosok Ren yang memandangnya sendu.

'R-Ren?'

"Tao..." Tiba-tiba darah keluar dari bibir Ren. Sedikit demi sedikit darah itu membanjiri lantai tempat mereka berdiri, menggenangi hingga mata kaki. "Aku dibunuh..."

Tao kembali terbelalak.

"...olehmu." Ren menunjuk tangan Tao sebelum menghilang.

Tao menoleh ke arah tangan kanannya. Sebuah pedang panjang berlumuran darah dipegangnya erat. Dan di tangan kirinya terdapat pistol yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh Kris.

'BU-BUKAN.. BUKAN AKU!'

.

Tao tersadar dari tidurnya. Ia menoleh ke langit- langit kamarnya, kemudian berpaling ke arah teman sekamarnya yang tertidur.

'Huff, mimpi yang aneh.' Tao membatin.

TES

TES

Tetesan air mengalir dari tempat tidur Sehun.

Air apa itu? Apakah Sehun mengompol? Ataukah sedang bermimpi basah?

Dengan penasaran, Tao mendekati tempat air itu jatuh. Matanya kembali terbelalak. Cairan pekat yang berbau ini. Dia mengenalnya. Ini darah.

"Tao... Kembalikan…" Sehun berkata dengan getir.

Sebuah seringai terpampang dari wajah Sehun yang bersimbah darah.

"Se-Sehun?"

"Kembalikan mataku!" serunya geram seraya menunjukkan mata kanannya yang kosong.

Tao tercekat. Ia merasa ada yang bergerak di tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi terkepal. Ia pun membuka kepalannya, dan sebuah bola mata dengan iris coklat melirik ke segala arah di dalam sana.

"AAARRGHHH!"

.

.

Tao membuka matanya. Ia bisa merasakan keringat ketakutan bercucuran dari dahinya. Mimpi buruk dalam mimpi buruknya. Apa yang bisa lebih buruk dari ini?

Tao menoleh ke arah tempat Sehun tidur. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat Sehun menggigit bantalnya sambil meracau. Mungkin ia sedang bermimpi meminum bubble tea kesukaannya buatan Paman Jung yang terkenal di kantin itu.

Tao menundukkan kepala, memandang tangannya yang bergetar. Sedikit bayangan dari mimpi buruk yang dialaminya kembali terngiang.

Kenapa harus Ren? Kenapa harus Sehun? Kenapa harus... Kris, orang yang ia sayangi?

"Sepertinya aku butuh sedikit pencerahan." Tao menggumam pelan kemudian mengambil jubah tidur merah kesayangannya. Ia memandang Sehun sejenak, kemudian pergi ke suatu tempat di pagi yang buta ini.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**Kantor besar Kepolisian Konoha. **

**10:30 a.m **

.

"Wu Yifan disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapanya saat menjawab panggilan yang masuk ke HP-nya.

"Kris?" balas si penelepon yang ternyata Tao.

"Tao? Ada apa kau meneleponku pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Kris.

"Aku bermimpi aneh lagi. Kali ini aku melihatmu. Mimpiku buruk sekali. Aku bahkan tak sanggup mengatakan semuanya," jawab Tao pelan.

"Tao, itu hanya mimpi. Tak semuanya bisa terjadi, kan? Lagipula, apa yang terjadi denganku?" Kris menenggak Cappucino-nya dengan malas.

"Kau… Kau... Hati-hati ya, Kris."

"Tao, dengar..."

"Tetaplah hidup, Kris..."

"TAO! DENGARKAN AKU!" potong Kris agak keras.

Tao terdiam. Kris mengatur napasnya.

"Kau jangan cemas. Hati-hati ya.." sahut Kris lembut.

Sepertinya ia mulai tenang sekarang.

"Ya. Terimakasih, Kris."

Tak lama kemudian, mereka bersama-sama memutuskan hubungan pembicaraan mereka.

Kris menghela napas panjang. Ia sadar Tao punya kemampuan untuk 'melihat' meskipun jarang terjadi. Ia hanya berharap tidak ada yang terjadi dengan kekasih rahasianya itu.

"Habis bertengkar dengan pacar lagi, Wu Yifan?" tanya Luhan yang baru saja datang.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kim Luhan. Lagipula, darimana saja kau baru datang?" balas Kris agak ketus.

"Wah... Wah... Masih tetap tak bisa diajak bercanda. Aku heran, kenapa gadis manis seperti Sulli mau berpacaran denganmu." Luhan meletakkan jasnya di sandaran kursi dan tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara, akan kupotong lidahmu!" seru Kris tajam.

"Aku akan diam kalau begitu," sahut Luhan membuka amplop coklat yang berisi undangan.

Kris melihat kop yang tertera di amplop exclusive berwarna cream yang dipegang Luhan. Itu lambang SMA St. Michael. Ia yakin benar.

"Kim Luhan? Apa isi surat dari SMA itu?" serunya membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut.

"Kau ini mengagetkanku saja. Ini undangan." Luhan menunjukkan isi amplop tersebut.

"Undangan?"

"Ya. Akan ada hari kunjungan di SMA St. Michael. Semua siswa boleh dikunjungi oleh kerabat dan keluarganya. Asalkan undangan tersebut dibawa."

Kris membaca tulisan latin diatas undangan tersebut.

-Kepada Yth. Kerabat Kim Jongin-

"Jadi Senin nanti kau akan mengunjungi adikmu?"

"Begitulah." Luhan mulai mengutak-atik komputernya.

"Aku boleh ikut?" Kris menatap lurus.

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Lihat di bawah undangan."

Kris menggerakkan matanya untuk melihat pojok bawah undangan. Undangan hanya berlaku untuk satu orang.

"Oh, ternyata ini..." sahut Kris kecewa.

"Maafkan aku, Yifan. Aku ada sedikit perlu disana. Aku harus kembali mengambil milikku yang 'dipinjam tanpa izin' oleh Jongin." Luhan membetulkan rambut hitamnya.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, kalau boleh tahu, barang apa yang diambil adikmu itu?"

"Kau tentu masih ingat kan? Kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu di sekolah itu. Satu lembar foto korban diambilnya saat aku lengah. Dia tidak pernah berubah." Luhan memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum.

"Foto? Maksudmu foto Pastur yang wajahnya terbelah dua itu?"

"Iya. Sudah kuduga dia pasti tak akan bisa diam."

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, mengapa kau tak segera mengambilnya?" tanya Kris.

"Entahlah," jawab Luhan sambil tertawa. Membuat tanda tanya besar di benak Kris.

Luhan hapal betul bagaimana Jongin selalu menguntitnya saat ia masih bersekolah di akademi kepolisian dulu. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Jongin selalu menatapnya saat ia tengah serius memikirkan kasus di depan matanya. Oleh karena itu Luhan diam saja saat tahu Jongin mengambil foto itu.

Namun sekarang, Jongin harus mengembalikannya. Karena Luhan tak mau adik yang paling ia sayangi itu berurusan dengan pembunuh berdarah dingin yang berkeliaran di dalam sekolah.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Luhan..." tegur Kris.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana penyelidikan kita disana? Apa sudah ada perkembangan?"

"Entahlah, sahabatku belum mengirimkan laporan terbaru…" Luhan mengangkat bahunya.

"Makanya, sudah kubilang, lebih baik aku saja yang ditugaskan disana. Aku bisa memasang alat penyadap untuk mengintai gerak-gerik siswa dan seluruh penghuni sekolah di St. Michael itu." sahut Zelo yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi pembicaraan Luhan dan Kris.

"Choi Junhong?" Luhan tersenyum dan sedikit melengos.

"Maaf, Junhong. Aku rasa, kita akan membutuhkanmu di tugas yang lebih sulit dari pada kasus ini."

Zelo membenarkan letak maskernya dan tersenyum.

"Oh ya, Wu Yifan, kenapa kau ingin sekali kesana?" tanya Luhan.

"Karena ada hal penting yang harus aku pastikan," jawab Kris dalam.

"Oh, apakah ada sahabatmu disana?"

"Bisa dibilang. Tapi mungkin lebih tepat jika aku bilang 'dia orang yang ingin kulindungi'. Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja."

Luhan dan Zelo mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**SMA St. Michael **

**1:43 p.m **

.

"Bebble tea memang yang terbaik!" seru Sehun menepuk perutnya.

"Hari ini lima gelas." Suho bersungut.

"Bahkan unta kalah darimu, cadel!" sindir Jongin, yang entah sejak kapan selalu bergabung dengan 'rombongan' Sehun.

"Tidak ada yang meminta pendapatmu, Kkamjong!"

Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya, namun pemuda Kim ini tak peduli. Ia masih asik dengan gadget di tangannya.

"Hei, apa kalian sadar?" tanya Baekhyun yang membuat teman-temannya memfokuskan pandangan padanya.

"Apa?" sahut Sehun.

"Entah kenapa, hari ini aku tak melihat sosok menyebalkan si tukang cuci piring itu."

Semua tersentak. Baekhyun benar, ada satu lagi yang terlupakan. Mereka sama sekali tidak melihat sosok Kim Shindong hari ini.

"Ja-jangan-jangan..." Chen menghentikan ucapannya. Ia sendiri tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan prasangkanya.

Sehun melihat Tao yang wajahnya berubah pucat.

"Tao, kau kenapa?" Tao menggeleng dan berdiri.

"Aku kembali ke kamar duluan."

Tanpa banyak suara, sosok Tao telah menghilang di balik pintu kantin. Tatapan Sehun masih belum lepas dari pintu dimana sosok Tao terakhir terlihat.

"Ada yang aneh dengan Tao."

Jongin hanya memicingkan mata menatap pintu kantin.

.

.

**Rumah Tao. **

**6:52 p.m **

.

"Selamat sore, Victoria-shi." Pemuda tinggi berambut coklat itu menundukkan kepala hormat kepada pemilik rumah yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Wu Yifan. Silahkan masuk. Kebetulan sekali," sahut Victoria dengan senyumnya yang manis.

Dengan sejuta rasa penasaran, Kris mengikuti Victoria.

KLOK

Suara keran bambu yang bersentuhan di kolam ikan yang terdapat di halaman samping keluarga Huang ini sedikit membuat Kris terkejut.

Saat ia menyadari secangkir teh hijau terhidang di depannya, diangkatnya kepala untuk memandang wanita cantik yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Maaf, Victoria-shi, sebelum saya menyampaikan maksud kedatangan saya kesini, saya ingin bertanya. Apa maksudnya dengan 'kebetulan'?" sahut Kris.

"Hihihi... Kau masih saja bersikap formal. Begini Yifan, apakah kau mau menolongku?" tanya Victoria.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Ini."

Victoria mengeluarkan amplop yang sama dengan yang dipegang Luhan pagi ini. Undangan untuk hari kunjungan ke St. Michael.

"Aku ingin kau yang mengunjungi Tao."

"Eh? Kenapa aku?" tanya Kris.

Walaupun dalam hatinya ia sangat berharap bisa datang kesana, namun ini sangat tiba-tiba.

"Karena besok ada rapat para guru, jadi aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta tolong pada Dongwoo, tapi bahkan hingga saat ini dia belum pulang ke rumah. Tadinya aku bingung, mau minta tolong pada siapa, jadi aku berpikiran untuk meminta tolong padamu, sebagai orang yang cukup akrab dengan Tao."

Terjawab. Semua pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Kris sedari tadi terjawab.

"Lalu, ada apa kau datang mengunjungi kami, Yifan?" tanya Victoria.

Kris menyeruput teh hijau yang sudah mulai dingin.

"Tadinya aku mau menawarkan diri untuk menggantikanmu mengunjungi Tao. Ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan disana," sahut Kris mantap.

Victoria membelalakkan matanya sejenak, kemudian tersenyum.

"Ho, kebetulan sekali ya, Yifan."

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**Gudang tua SMA St. Michael **

**2:21 a.m **

.

"Hhhh… Hhhh…" seorang pemuda gelagapan mengumpulkan oksigen tatkala penutup kepalanya dibuka.

Hampir 24 jam ia terkurung dalam sebuah tempat dan dipasangi penutup kepala, agar ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa atau mencium apa-apa. Matanya memandang silau lampu 8 watt yang masih menyala terang di ruangan sempit yang cukup kotor itu.

"Apa kabar, gendut?" sapa seorang pemuda dingin.

Pemuda gendut itu menoleh ke asal suara dan tersenyum sengak.

"Cih, kau kira bisa melumpuhkanku dengan cara seperti ini?"

Pemuda lainnya menyeringai.

"Kau tahu terlalu banyak. Dan bicaramu sudah kelebihan. Bagaimana kalau lidah ini kupotong saja?"

Secepat kilat pisau cutter yang dibawa pemuda dingin tersebut memotong lidah pemuda gendut hingga ia menggelepar di lantai. Jika saja ia tidak terikat, mungkin ia akan melawan pemuda yang semakin menyeringai saat dirinya menggelepar.

"Memohon ampunlah, meskipun aku takkan mengampunimu."

ZRAAAT

Dalam hitungan menit, tubuh pemuda gendut itu tercacah menjadi puluhan bagian yang menjijikkan. Sementara pemuda yang memiliki tatapan dingin itu menjilati pedang yang dicurinya dari ruangan kendo.

"Darahmu cukup manis juga, bocah gendut."

Ditariknya usus milik pemuda gendut yang dikenal sebagai Kim Shindong ini dari rongga perutnya. Kemudian dia memecahkan tempurung kepala bocah gendut itu dan mengambil otaknya. Dengan sigap ia meletakkan seluruh anggota tubuh itu di dalam karung dan menyembunyikannya dalam tempat sampah.

"Sempurna."

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**Hallway utama pintu masuk SMA St. Michael **

**9:13 a.m **

.

Beberapa keluarga dan kerabat siswa sekolah SMA St. Michael sudah memasuki ruangan aula setelah menjalani pemeriksaan undangan dan bawaan oleh pihak security St. Michael, Baekho dan Yongguk.

Namun Tao masih menunggu keluarganya datang. Karena semalam ia mendapat pesan dari kakaknya yang mengatakan bahwa akan ada orang lain yang menggantikannya. Tao penasaran dengan pengganti kakaknya itu. Ia harap yang menggantikan Victoria bukanlah Dongwoo, kakaknya yang bahkan jarang pulang dan mengurus rumah itu.

"Maaf, Tuan. Boleh saya periksa undangannya?" tanya Yongguk.

"Silahkan. Saya kerabatnya Tao," jawab pemuda itu tegas.

Tao terkejut mendengar suara orang yang menggantikan Victoria yang saat ini mengunjunginya. Ia pun berdiri untuk memastikan apa yang diduganya tidak salah.

Ya, benar. Tao memandang pemuda berambut cokelat yang sedang diperiksa oleh Baekho, takut kalau-kalau ia membawa barang berbahaya ke dalam sekolah. Bibir Tao bergetar, menyebut nama pemuda yang selalu ia cemaskan itu.

"K-Kris?"

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Chapter 2 selesai, Fiuhh *ngelap keringat*

Meskipun aku hanya mengedit, tapi aku butuh berjam-jam untuk menyelesaikannya. Salut deh sama author asli FF ini, nulis segini banyaknya. Kalau aku mungkin butuh berhari-hari untuk menyelesaikannya.

-oo0oo-

Ada komentar dari Kazuki Tsukishiro selaku pembuat cerita ini.

_Hallo. Saya, sang author asli datang mampir. Haha.  
Saya ngga bisa ngeritik ceritanya, karena disini sayapun penulis aslinya, akan lucu kalau mengkritik "dunia" saya sendiri.  
First, saya bukan K-pop shipper, tapi ngga bermasalah pada K-Pop shipper. Semua orang punya hak kan?_

Oke, pertama-tama saya ucapkan terima kasih dulu sama Ichizuki yang udah bawa fanfic SasuNaru ini ke ranah K-pop. Kenapa saya terima kasih? Ngelihat komentar YoungChanBiased, cerita ini akhirnya dia baca karena dia NS shipper, bukan SN. So, thank you, Ichizuki.  
Kedua, untuk Hanyoung Kim, saya ngga akan jawab masalah judul karena judul adalah kreasi Ichizuki sendiri. Judul cerita saya beda. Tapi sebenarnya fanfic ini udah selesai di 2012. [JANGAN DICARI FANFICNYA KARENA BUKAN K-POP DAN AGAR PADA PENASARAN PELAKUNYA SIAPA]  
Ketiga, buat xxx. Hei, bukannya endingku sudah Happy end? :P  
Happy end all the way #disampluk.

Oke, itu aja sh

-oo0oo-

.

Aku akan menambahkan komentarku:

Kenapa memakai judul "OVERDOSE"? ( Ok, pertanyaan yang bagus. Aku mengambil judul overdose karena cerita ini dipindahkan dari versi asli ke versi EXO, jadi aku membuat judul yang sesuai dan berkaitan dengan EXO. Kebetulan album terbaru saat ini adalah overdose. Tentu aku mengambil judul ini dengan pertimbangan panjang, tidak asal ambil. Dan menurutku inti cerita ini sama dengan inti lirik overdose. Jadi aku tidak akan mengganti judul FF ini).

Kenapa karakternya terlalu SasuNaru? (Good question. Aku tidak merubah karakter KaiHun karena menurutku karakter mereka tidak berbeda jauh. Mungkin saat di stage, Sehun itu terlihat dingin, cool, jutek, dan tidak pendiam. Tapi hal iu berbeda dengan apa yang kulihat selama ini. Aku menganggap Sehun bertingkah seperti itu karena dia tidak ingin fan atau orang lain berkomentar buruk tentangnya. Jadi dia berusaha menjaga sikap agar tidak dibenci. Selain iti dia juga sedikit canggung kalau di hadapan orang asing, apalagi orang banyak. Berbeda dengan karakter aslinya di belakang panggung. Kalau di belakang layar, dia itu anak kecil berbadan jangkung. Tingkahnya nakal, tidak bisa diam, cerewet, manja, dan imut tentu saja, kekeke. Aku berpendapat semua ini, tentu berdasarkan semua bukti yang ada. Dari video, fanacc, dan komentar member lain. Sejak awal Baekhyun juga bilang kalau penggembira di EXO itu Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun. Tapi Sehun terlalu malu kalau di depan orang banyak, jadi dia suka nampilin tampang sok cool, walaupun sebenarnya tidak cool *plak*. Menurut fanacc yang kutemukan, Sehun itu juga doyan makan. Makannya banyak, tapi tubuhnya tetap langsing. Kemudian untuk karakter Jongin. Menurutku Kai itu seperti namja seumurannya, dari tingkah dan sifatnya. Karakter dia disini dibuat OCC, agar bisa mendukung cerita. Karakternya dingin, anti sosial, dan pendiam. Bayangkan Jongin yang jadi seorang Wolf di VCR-nya. Karakternya disini kurang lebih seperti itu.)

Aku sudah mengedit chap 1 agar tulisannya jadi baku. Untuk chap ini, aku sudah berusaha untuk menyesuaikan karakter member EXO. Apa masih ada yang kurang?

Kalian memiliki pertanyaan yang bagus. Selama aku bisa menjawabnya, berarti pertanyaan kalian bagus *plak* (alasan apa itu). Mungkin, ada pertanyaan lagi?

Kalau pertanyaan untuk ceritanya, silahkan baca sampai ending ya. Kekekee...

Terimakasih semua untuk reviewnya.

Aku merasa senang kalian membaca FF ini. Berarti usahaku untuk meminta izin menjadikannya KaiHun-ver tidak sia-sia.

Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

5/6/14

Chapter 3: The Missing

**OVERDOSE**

Rate : M

Pairing : KaiHun, others.

Genre : Thriller

Warning : AU, Yaoi, OOC, Death chara.

I warn you, this fanfiction contains Blood, Snuff, and something like that. If you hate blood, snuff, or thriller story, but you still read it, please don't blame on me cause I've already warn you.

Disclaimer : Character milik perusahaan mereka masing2 dan milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini adalah milik Kazuki Tsukishiro.

**PERHATIAN!**

Cerita ini di buat oleh Kazuki Tsukishiro. Saya hanya sebagai editor yang mengedit nama chara serta sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu.

.

**NO FLAME**

.

Summary : Apa kau tahu, satu per satu dari kita menghilang? Apa kau sadar, mungkin kita juga diincar?

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

"Hai, Tao."

Dengan santai pemuda berambut coklat itu mendatangi pemuda berambut hitam yang disapa. Membiarkan Baekho dan Yongguk melanjutkan tugas mereka, sementara ia berjalan berdampingan dengan orang yang paling ia ingin temui menuju ke aula dimana seluruh orang tua dan kerabat bertemu dengan keluarganya yang bersekolah di St. Michael.

"Kau tidak bertugas?"

"Tidak. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Apa kau sudah bercermin hari ini, Kris?"

Tao memasang wajahnya yang stoic—namun masih tersirat kecemasan—di hadapan Wu Yifan, kekasih rahasianya.

Kris tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Tao. Ia menelaah dirinya sendiri dari atas hingga bawah. Black turtle neck yang agak ketat dipadu dengan jeans hitam berwarna senada dan long coat berwarna cream ditambah sneaker airwalk yang kini menjadi model pakaian seorang Wu Yifan.

"Oh, apakah aku seburuk itu? Aku hanya ingin menggantikan Victoria-shi yang berhalangan hadir." Kris tertawa sarkastik.

"Tidak. Hanya tidak biasa." Tao tetap mempertahankan ekspresinya.

Seorang Wu Yifan yang notabene selalu berpenampilan layaknya seorang eksekutif muda dengan dasi dan kemeja serta mantel coklat panjangnya saat tugas kini memakai pakaian yang bisa dibilang agak santai.

"Jadi, apa aku terlihat tidak sedang bertugas?" tanyanya pada pemilik mata panda itu.

"Tidak. Apakah kau sedang bertugas?" sahutnya.

"Tidak. Tentu tidak."

Kris menepuk bahu Tao untuk meyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak sedang bertugas. Namun di balik tepukan itu, Kris tersenyum miris.

'Tidak bertugas?'

Mana bisa. Polisi tidak memiliki waktu libur, selalu ada kasus untuk dikejar setiap hari. Yang ada hanya waktu istirahat, yaitu saat tingkat kejahatan berkurang dan tugas mereka sebagai 'pengejar' berubah menjadi 'penjaga'.

Hari inipun ia sedang tugas. Tugas untuk menyelidiki lebih jauh tentang kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di sekolah ini dan tugas untuk memastikan pemuda yang berharga untuk dirinya baik-baik saja.

.

.

Di kejauhan, sepasang mata menemani langkah mereka menuju aula dengan tatapan sinis.

.

.

**OVERDOSE**

**The Missing**

.

.

"Eomma!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya dan berseru pada wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan aula.

"Sehun!" balas wanita itu tak kalah keras.

Mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian sejenak. Ya. Meskipun tak bertemu selama berbulan-bulan, keakraban ibu-anak ini masih terjalin erat, seolah mereka tak pernah berpisah. Kontras dengan pemuda tan yang duduk sendirian di meja yang terdapat di pojok. Ia melengos memandang pertemuan Ibu-anak tersebut.

"Berisik," desisnya pelan.

Boa merapikan bajunya saat akan duduk berhadapan dengan anak semata wayangnya ini. Ia menatap wajah anak itu agak lama, dan tersenyum.

"Kau semakin mirip Yunho."

Sehun hanya tercengang mendengar ibunya mengucapkan kalimat itu sebagai pembuka pembicaraan mereka.

"Seandainya dia disini untuk melihatmu, pasti dia akan merasa bangga bertemu denganmu."

"Eomma." Sehun mulai cemas akan ucapan ibunya. Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?

"Tak apa, Sehun. Oh ya, kapan kau bisa mengunjungi ayahmu. Ia sudah sangat ingin dikunjungi putra yang selalu dibanggakannya ini," sahut Boa tersenyum, seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran putranya.

"Eomma, kau tahu kan aku tidak akan bisa keluar selangkah pun dari sekolah ini hingga aku lulus nanti?" tanya Sehun retorik.

Boa tersenyum, dan tentu saja ia tahu. Ia hanya ingin melihat kesungguhan putranya. Ternyata, Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Ia tidak akan mudah terpengaruh energi negatif yang mungkin ada di sekitar sini. Dan mereka pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

.

Kontras dengan kehangatan yang melingkupi meja keluarga Oh ini, di sudut ruangan terdapat aura yang dingin keluar dari sosok pemuda Kim yang menatap lurus kedatangan kakaknya tanpa suara. Tak ada satu suarapun yang keluar dari mulutnya menyambut kedatangan kakak semata wayangnya. Luhan hanya menghela napas menerima 'sambutan' dari adik yang paling ia sayangi.

"Kai..."

"..."

"Setidaknya katakan sesuatu. Masa kau mendiamkanku?"

"..."

"Katakan padaku, Kai... Apakah aku tampan?"

"Dalam mimpimu, Hyung bodoh."

Akhirnya pemuda tan itu mau mengeluarkan suaranya, meskipun itu berupa umpatan. Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar respon dari adiknya.

"Jangan senyum-senyum. Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Jongin sinis.

"Demi Tuhan, kenapa kau malah bertanya dengan sinis begitu? Bukankah sudah jelas aku mengunjungimu?" jawab Luhan.

"Aku tidak butuh."

"Kau tetap seperti biasa, Kai." Luhan melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Dan kau tetap seperti biasa."

"Hm?"

"Jangan menyangkal, Hyung. Aku bahkan tahu tujuanmu kesini."

Luhan terkejut sejenak. Namun ia tetap tidak menunjukkan emosinya secara berlebihan.

"Memangnya apa?"

"Penyelidikan. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu ada kasus disini."

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah tau maksudku kesini?" Luhan mulai memfokuskan pandangannya pada tatapan Jongin.

"Kau meminta foto yang ada padaku kan? Sejak kapan kau menyadarinya?"

"Dari awal. Apa tujuanmu, Kai?" Luhan tersenyum sok pada adiknya yang terus memandangnya sinis.

"Kau sudah tahu, Hyung. Kau tahu, kecurigaan terbesar pelakunya adalah anggota sekolah ini kan? Karena menurut perkiraanku, sekolah ini mengisolasi penghuninya dari dunia luar dan susah untuk orang luar masuk ke sekolah ini."

"..."

"Hmp. Sudah kuduga. Lagi-lagi, aku benar kan, Hyung?" tanya Jongin melipat tangannya dengan sok di dada.

"Kenapa kau memilih bersekolah disini, Kai. Padahal kalau kau berada di sekolah kepolisian maka kau—"

"Bukan urusanmu, Hyung," potong Jongin. "Ada hal lain mengapa aku lebih memilih bersekolah disini."

"Aneh. Kemampuan analisismu cukup baik. Kenapa kau tidak mau meneruskan jejakku. Mungkin dengan begini, Eomeonim dan Abeonim—"

"Kau tahu apa tentang mereka, Hyung?"

"Jongin?"

"Kau menjadi polisi agar bisa mengejar pelaku yang telah membunuh Abeonim kan? Dan jangan sombong. Kau hanya menjadi polisi karena merasa bersalah dengan Eomeonim."

"Tidak, aku..."

"Andai saja kau tidak sok waktu itu, mungkin Eomeonim tidak terbunuh."

"JONGIN!" seru Luhan sedikit berang.

Jongin memandang wajah kakaknya yang terkejut. Sementara yang lain menatap mereka keheranan. Luhan masih tertohok mengingat apa yang dilakukannya barusan. Ia membentak Jongin, dalam 17 tahun ia mengenal pemuda itu, baru kali ini ia berbicara keras.

"Cih. Kau takkan mengerti, Hyung."

Jongin berlari meninggalkan Luhan dan seluruh penghuni aula besar SMA St. Michael itu.

"Sepertinya Jongin membuat ulah lagi," desis Sehun yang disambut dengan senyuman khas milik ibunya.

"Untuk mengetahuinya, mengapa kita tidak menghampiri kakaknya?"

"Eh?"

Sehun hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia tersebut.

.

"Hai, Luhan. Apa kabar?" tanya Boa pada pemuda yang sedang menopang dagu di ujung ruangan.

"Bibi Boa! Lama tidak berjumpa. Kabar saya baik- baik saja. Bibi sendiri bagaimana?" balas Luhan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Boa memutar badannya dan membuat Luhan tersenyum. "Nah, bagaimana kabar keluargamu?"

Senyum Luhan memudar sekilas, namun guratan itu tidak hilang dari wajahnya yang tampan.

"Eomeonim seperti biasa, selalu sehat. Sedangkan Abeonim, masih tetap sedikit muram."

Boa mengerti maksud kata-kata Luhan. Namun tidak dengan halnya Sehun, ia sedikit tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan antara Ibunya dan Kakak Jongin ini. Boa yang sadar akan hal ini, segera menepuk pundak putera semata wayangnya.

"Sehun, kau ingat dengan Luhan?" tanya Boa. "Dulu ia pernah tinggal satu daerah dengan kita. Ia punya adik yang sebaya denganmu. Namanya Jongin. Sampai umur 6, Jongin tinggal di Seoul sebelum ayahnya pindah ke Busan."

"Aku hanya tahu Jongin saat ia berusia 14. Namun aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui masa kecilnya. Dan sekarang..." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya perlahan. "Senang berjumpa denganmu, Luhan hyung."

Luhan tersenyum. Begitupun Boa.

"Oh, berarti 7 tahun setelah peristiwa itu."

"Maksudnya, saat ayahnya dibunuh?" tanya Sehun yang sukses membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Kau sudah mengetahui hal itu?"

Sehun menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Jongin yang menceritakannya?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Ya. Ia menceritakan tentang peristiwa 10 tahun lalu saat ayahnya dibunuh dan kalian kerampokan."

Boa dan Luhan terdiam sejenak. Namun sebuah gurat tipis melengkung di atas dagu pemuda bermata rusa itu.

"Tolong jaga Jongin, Sehun. Sepertinya kau bisa diandalkan untuk membuat Jongin melupakan dendam dan sakit hatinya karena peristiwa 10 tahun yang lalu."

Luhan menepuk kepala Sehun dan beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya duduk.

"Sejujurnya, aku masih ingin disini. Tapi berhubung Jongin tidak mau menemuiku, dan aku harus menyelesaikan tugas yang tertunda, aku harus kembali ke Seoul sekarang."

"Tung-tunggu dulu, Luhan hyung. Tadi apa maksudnya?" tanya Sehun yang masih tak mengerti ucapan Luhan tentang 'menjaga' Jongin atau semacamnya. Jongin kan bukan bayi?

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan melemparkan senyuman maut yang bisa melelehkan hati wanita— untungnya Sehun seorang pria—seraya berkata,

"Tolong, ya."

Kemudian ia berjalan dan tidak menoleh lagi. Sehun mencoba mengejarnya, namun Boa memegang bahu Sehun pelan.

"Biarkan saja, Sehun. Ia masih ada kerjaan."

"Ta-tapi Eomma, aku masih tak mengerti."

"Cukup jaga Jongin saja. Sejak peristiwa itu, ia menjadi seorang yang tertutup. Makanya, kami berdua sedikit terkejut dan heran saat kau berkata Jongin menceritakan masa lalu yang bahkan pada Luhan, ditutupinya."

Kini Sehun mulai mengerti. Namun ia ingin segera bertemu Jongin untuk menyemangatinya. Karena ia sendiri masih bisa semangat meskipun ayahnya tidak ada.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan menyemangati dia dengan menyombongkan dirimu, Sehun." Boa memperingatkan. Sehun hanya tertegun melihat wajah ibunya yang berubah serius.

"Kenapa tidak boleh, Eomma? Bukankah kami sama-sama kehilangan seorang ayah?"

"Tidak. Kau masih beruntung, Sehun. Pada malam itu, bukan hanya nyawa ayahnya saja yang harus pergi meninggalkan raganya. Di malam yang sama, ia juga kehilangan ibunya." Sehun terbelalak.

Jadi itukah? Itukah alasan mengapa Jongin selalu menyorotkan tatapan kesepian, sedih, marah, dan dendam yang bercampur jadi satu? Sedikit kecewa Sehun menilai Jongin saat ini. Bukankah ia kekasihnya? Kenapa Jongin sama sekali tidak mau berbagi?

"Ternyata begitu..."

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menggumam dalam hati,

'...Jongin.'

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

"Lalu, apakah kau masih cemas akan hal itu? Tentang mimpimu, maksudku." Kris mengajak Tao duduk di tengah taman.

"Sedikit, ya."

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa, Tao."

"Tapi, Kris... Aku…"

Ucapan Tao terhenti tatkala Kris mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi pemuda berambut hitam itu. Ia ingin kekasihnya percaya bahwa tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Ia akan selalu sehat, dan mimpi itu tidak akan menjadi nyata.

"K-Kris… Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?"

Tao mulai celingukan. Kris memeluk pinggang kekasihnya. Membuat Tao semakin malu-malu namun tetap membiarkan perbuatan Kris. Merasa aman dan sepi, Tao meletakkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda Wu tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah tenang, sekarang?"

"Ya, sedikit."

Tao memejamkan matanya tatkala Kris mengecup lembut bibirnya.

.

Beralih dari taman ke dalam aula.

Di bagian timur, terasa suasana kaku dari meja yang diduduki oleh keluarga Zang. Sepertinya sang ayah sedang mewanti-wanti anaknya habis-habisan karena sang anak lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dan uang sekolah dengan menggambar daripada belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Katakan, Yixing. Apakah kau akan berhenti menggambar dan lebih memerhatikan pelajaranmu, atau tidak?" bentak Sang Ayah.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan itu, ayah. Aku—"

"Zang Yixing! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Lay terdiam sejenak.

"Iya, ayah."

Sementara itu dari jauh, seorang pemuda memicingkan mata menatap mereka.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

"Kepada Kim Jongin dan Kim Minseok, ditunggu di ruang kepala sekolah. Sekali lagi kepada Kim Jongin dan Kim Minseok, ditunggu di ruang kepala sekolah."

Pengumuman yang disampaikan melalui intercom oleh wakil Kepsek Lee Donghae menyita perhatian sejenak. Bagi siswa yang berada di SMA St. Michael ini, orang yang namanya dipanggil kepala sekolah biasanya orang-orang yang terlibat dengan suatu tindak kejahatan.

Oleh karena itu, pengumuman ini sedikit membuat kasak-kusuk siswa-siswa lain yang beropini tentang kasus yang dialami oleh kepala asrama dan pembina asrama mereka.

"Sehun, kamu kenapa? Kenapa melamun?" Boa menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa Jongin juga dipanggil kepala sekolah? Setahuku dia tidak pernah tersangkut kasus, Eomma."

"Kita tunggu saja setelah Jongin menyelesaikan urusannya dengan kepala sekolah."

Sehun mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Boa. Namun seperti saat kematian Pastur Sooman, di benaknya menumpuk sejuta pertanyaan.

.

.

.

"Sekali lagi, kepada Kim Jongin dan Kim Minseok, ditunggu di ruang kepala sekolah."

"Apa kau tak dengar itu, Kyungsoo? Aku harus pergi."

Xiumin berusaha menjauhkan badan Profesor Kyungsoo yang sedang asik menimpanya.

"Hm?"

"Kyung—ah…"

Pasrah. Itulah yang akhirnya dilakukan pemuda bishie ini. Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan pasangannya memuaskan nafsu di dirinya sejenak. Bercinta di siang hari? Nekat memang, tapi itulah yang dilakukan oleh Profesor muda yang tampan ini. Dia selalu merasa aman, apalagi dia melakukannya di lab rahasia yang terpencil berada di belakang asrama.

Setelah puluhan raungan, desahan, rasa sakit bercampur nikmat dilepaskan, akhirnya Xiumin memutuskan untuk memenuhi panggilan kepala sekolah. Ia segera memakai semua perlengkapan untuk menutupi tubuh mulusnya, sementara ia tinggalkan Profesor Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring sambil menatapnya di atas meja lab.

.

.

Dengan terburu-buru Xiumin merapikan penampilannya sambil berlari hingga ia tak sengaja menubruk seorang lelaki yang baru saja bertengkar dan ditinggalkan adik semata wayangnya.

"Maaf, aku menabrakmu. Aku tidak melihat—"

"Maaf, aku yang terburu-buru. Permisi," sahut pemuda berambut kecil itu dengan suara lembutnya.

Sementara itu Kim Luhan—pemuda yang ditabrak —hanya bisa terpaku melihat gerakan tubuh Xiumin yang segera berlari ke arah gedung utama dan meninggalkannya. Luhan mengagumi suara lembutnya. Ia bahkan tidak yakin bahwa orang itu adalah seorang pemuda.

"Fall In Love, Luhan?" tegur sebuah suara yang sukses membuat wajah Luhan berubah stoic.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Luhan.

"Ingat-ingat, dia seorang laki-laki."

"Aku sudah tahu," sahut Luhan bohong.

Karena sebelumnya ia menduga bahwa Xiumin adalah seorang perempuan.

"Bagaimana penyelidikanmu?" tanya Luhan sedikit sinis.

"Masih terbatas. Sedikit susah kalau cuma jadi seorang petugas kebersihan."

"Salah sendiri. Wajahmu tak memungkinkan menjadi siswa disini." Luhan tertawa.

"Sialan. Aku ada rencana menyelundupkan adikku sebagai siswa disini. Siapa tahu dia mau membantu."

"Kau serius? Bukannya dia sedang kuliah di Gangnam?"

"Ya. Tapi dia sedang liburan panjang. Kalau diijinkan, dia akan segera kusuruh kesini."

Luhan merenung.

"Jika penyelidikan kita bisa berjalan lancar, boleh saja. Akan kulaporkan pada Inspektur Kyuhyun mengenai kehadiran NOC."

"Terima kasih, Luhan."

"Ya."

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**Ruang kepala sekolah. **

**13:33 p.m**

.

"Apa kalian tahu mengapa kalian berada disini?" tanya Youngmin, kepsek SMA St. Michael yang sudah sepuluh tahun menjabat dengan rekor tanpa cela.

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan retorik tersebut.

"Hm? Baiklah jika kalian sudah mengerti."

Ia pun menunjuk Tuan Kim yang berwajah marah menatap pihak SMA St. Michael.

"Kalian yang bertanggung jawab atas siswa yang bersekolah disini. Mengapa keberadaan mereka sampai tidak ada?" tanya kepala sekolah Youngmin.

"..."

Masih belum ada jawaban dari bibir Xiumin dan Jongin.

"Kalau begitu, kemana anak saya? Sekolah macam apa ini? Tidak ada yang mau bertanggung jawab." Akhirnya Tuan Kim angkat bicara.

"Kemungkinan, anak Tuan Kim melarikan diri dari lingkungan sekolah ini." Jongin tiba-tiba ikut angkat bicara.

Semua terbelalak. Pak Kangta yang sedari tadi diam hanya menggeleng mendengar Jongin mengambil kesimpulan terburuk. Semua tahu, konsekuensi melarikan diri dari St. Michael adalah mati.

"Katakan padaku, anak muda. Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa anakku, Shindong telah mati?" tanya Tuan Kim dengan nada dan intonasi yang ditekan.

"Hanya kemungkinan terburuk, Tuan." Dengan wajah stoic dan tatapan-yang-tidak-tertuju-pada-si- penanya, Jongin menjawabnya.

Kurang sopan? Sangat. Tapi itulah dia.

"Begini saja…" Akhirnya Pak Kangta mengambil jalan tengah. "Kami berjanji akan menemukan Shindong. Dan jika bertemu, akan kami hubungi bapak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya akan pegang janji Bapak. Jika anak saya tidak ditemukan, saya akan menelepon polisi agar menutup tempat ini," sahut Tuan Kim sembari melangkahkan kaki keluar pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Kalian juga boleh keluar. Kami akan lebih ketat mengawasi kalian."

Jongin dan Xiumin mengangguk dan segera melangkahkan kaki ke luar ruang kepala sekolah.

Sepeninggal mereka, Pak Kangta mendekati Kepsek Youngmin dan mendesis,

"Kau tahu kan, kita tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi."

"Ya."

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**Ruang kosong di samping taman. **

**14:15 p.m **

.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Tao."

"Kenapa?" Tao masih bergelung di pelukan Kris.

"Waktu kunjungan sudah habis, dan akan terlihat mencurigakan jika kita berada disini."

Kris bangkit untuk mencari celana dalamnya yang tergeletak entah dimana.

"Uh, baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah mau datang." Tao ikut bangkit dan memakai celananya kembali.

Kris menoleh ke arah Tao yang sedang duduk di meja dan merapikan bajunya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki pemuda berambut coklat ini hingga ia dengan berani menghampiri Tao dan menyusupkan tangan di balik celana pemuda bermata panda itu.

"Kr-Kris... Ahh~~"

Kris tersenyum sembari meremas kejantanan kekasihnya. Ia puas melihat ekspresi Tao yang memejamkan mata keenakan atas perlakuannya.

"Punyamu masih mengeras. Kapan-kapan kita lanjutkan permainan kita. Sekarang berpakaianlah," sahutnya melepaskan tangan dari kejantanan Tao dan merapikan pakaiannya sendiri.

Tao hanya mengangguk. Ia pasrah menerima perlakuan Kris terhadap dirinya. Ia tahu bahwa yang dilakukannya adalah dosa. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan nafsunya sendiri. Akhirnya, sebuah lumatan 'panas' pada bibirnya mengakhiri pertemuan mereka di siang itu.

Tao mengantar Kris hanya sampai ambang pintu. Selebihnya, Kris berjalan sendiri hingga pintu keluar.

"Ehem!" seru sebuah suara di belakang Tao.

Tao terkejut, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan menoleh pada penegur itu.

"Se-Sehun?"

"Hai! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Tao?" tanya Sehun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa disini.." sahut Tao sambil menelaah pandangan pada pemuda yang berada di sebelah Sehun. ".. dengan Tuan Kim ini?"

"Tadi aku kebetulan bertemu dengannya setelah ia dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah."

Sehun menunjuk Jongin dengan ujung bibirnya yang dimanyunkan.

"Oh ya, kau tersangkut kasus apa, Jongin?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Suasana dinginpun terasa memenuhi atmosfer lorong tempat mereka berjalan menuju asrama.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**Halaman belakang. **

**2:12 a.m **

.

Hampir 24 jam sejak kematian Kim Shindong yang dimutilasi namun hingga kini belum ditemukan.

Sesosok pria berwajah 'sedikit lain dari yang biasanya' berjalan menunaikan tugasnya untuk membersihkan setiap jengkal SMA St. Michael. Sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk memindahkan isi tempat sampah ke dalam tempat pembuangan sampah besar yang seminggu sekali diangkut oleh kapal.

Sesuatu mengusik hidung pria ini. Sebuah tong sampah berbau busuk meskipun belum dibuka hampir membuatnya muntah-muntah jika saja ia tidak pernah menangani hal ini di kepolisian. Ia berani bertaruh bahwa isi tong itu adalah bangkai. Mungkin sudah berulat atau sudah tak dikenali lagi. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala, siapa yang berani membuang bangkai di dalam tempat sampah?

Dengan hati yang merutuk, pemuda itu membuka tutup tong sampah dan menemukan sebuah karung yang terikat rapi. Bau busuk semakin kuat menguar dari dalam karung tersebut. Demi mengobati rasa penasarannya, pria tersebut menarik karung itu keluar dan membukanya.

"Hoek.."

Pria itu menutup mulut dan hidungnya saat melihat bangkai manusia yang sudah tak berbentuk di dalam karung itu. Dengan sigap, ia berlari ke dalam asrama dan menggedor kamar kepala sekolah.

"Pak! Pak! Saya menemukan mayat orang Pak!" desisnya mendramatisir. Ia tahu, ia biasa melihat korban-korban pembunuhan, tapi disini ia harus bersandiwara agar tidak ada yang curiga dengan identitas aslinya.

Kepsek Youngmin membuka pintu dengan wajah setengah mengantuk.

"Oh, kau. Ada apa malam-malam begini menggedor pintu?" tanyanya menguap.

"Sa-saya menemukan mayat, Pak. Seorang siswa berbadan tambun."

Petugas kebersihan itu berbisik dan mengucapkan kata yang mampu mengusir kantuk Kepsek Youngmin.

"Ayo kita segera kesana."

Mereka berdua berlari. Derap langkah mereka terdengar samar-samar di asrama para siswa. Sehun terbangun dan membuka pintunya. Ia bersumpah, ia mendengar suara orang berlari. Akhirnya ia tapakkan kakinya menyusuri lorong dan berhenti di ujung lorong, tepat di depan kamar Jongin.

"Suaranya menghilang," bisik Sehun pada angin.

Sebuah pintu terbuka dan munculah sosok Kim Jongin yang hanya memakai sebuah boxer kotak- kotak berwarna biru dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Kenapa malam-malam kau disini, Cadel? Mau mengintipku tidur?" tanyanya sinis.

"Enak aja. Aku mendengar keributan." Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Keributan?"

"Ya. Kau kenapa bangun?"

"Merasakan keberadaanmu."

Jawaban singkat Jongin membawa sebuah semburat lembut di pipi Sehun. Namun suasana semanis marshmallow itu hilang tatkala Lay, Tao, Chen, Baekhyun dan Suho keluar dari kamar dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa kau mendengarnya, Sehun? Suara gaduh yang berasal dari bawah." Lay menjawab dengan nada dingin.

Jongin dan Sehun saling berpandangan. Mereka tak salah dengar. Mereka memang mendengar suara- suara gaduh yang samar. Entah orang yang sedang marah, menangis, ataupun berteriak.

"Mau mengecek kesana?" tanya Baekhyun.

Semua mengangguk, kecuali satu orang.

"..."

Suho. Dia hanya terdiam. Tampaknya ia tidak tertarik dengan pembuktian kenyataan ini, namun kakinya tetap melangkah ke arah Sehun dan kawan-kawan.

.

.

Tujuh pasang mata terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat di belakang sekolah. Kepsek Youngmin, Baekho, Yongguk, dua orang nelayan lokal dan petugas kebersihan yang berwajah aneh berkumpul.

Di hadapan mereka, terdapat dua onggokan daging yang tak sempurna. Namun bisa dipastikan dari kepala mereka, salah satu onggokan adalah milik sesuatu yang tambun, dan yang satu lagi hampir tak bisa dikenali.

"Itu... Ren..." sahut Lay pelan.

"R-Ren?" tanya Sehun saat melihat airmata jatuh di pipi mulus Lay.

Ya. Itu Ren, sahabat baik Lay yang dilemparkan ke laut.

"Apa kau tak lihat mata itu, Sehun? Mata lembut yang terkoyak itu milik Ren."

Semua menelan ludah. Ya. Mungkin saja itu benar Ren. Karena Ren telah menghilang dan tidak ditemukan. Tapi wajah onggokan daging itu sudah tak berbentuk karena dimakan ikan.

Lama ketujuh pemuda tanggung itu melihat kepala sekolah mereka mengatur dan menyusun onggokan tersebut di dalam dua buah peti mati yang dibawa oleh Yongguk dan si petugas kebersihan.

"Siapa disana?" tegur Baekho mengarahkan senter ke arah tujuh siswa St. Michael yang bersembunyi di balik pilar.

Dengan langkah cepat, mereka bertujuh pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aku melihat kalian."

Baekho menyunggingkan senyum di balik masker putihnya.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**Atap St. Michael. **

**11:30 a.m **

.

"Yang kita lihat tadi malam itu benar mayat kan? Menurutmu apa ada yang disembunyikan oleh sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun pada Suho yang asik berjemur di tengah tandon air.

"Entahlah."

"Kau tidak mau berdiskusi?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin tidur."

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya menanggapi ucapan Suho.

Sementara itu, Lay masih menggetarkan bibirnya. Ia yakin sekali bahwa onggokan daging yang sudah hancur itu adalah orang yang ia lempar ke laut beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sedangkan Jongin sibuk memandang awan dan sesekali menatap Tao dan Sehun yang khusuk berdoa memegang liontin salib mereka. Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Kim Jongdae malah asik berputar- putar seperti seorang suami yang menunggu istrinya melahirkan.

"Kau kenapa, Chen?" tanya Baekhyun yang tak tahan dengan sikap Chen yang membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Apa kalian tidak menyadari, ada kesamaan diantara mereka berdua?" sahut Chen.

Semua terbelalak. Kesamaan?

"Maksudnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Yang satu itu Shindong kan? Si pencuci piring menyebalkan. Mereka berdua hilang sebelum meninggal."

Semua terbelalak. Terkejut mendengar ucapan Chen yang memang benar. Namun, ekpresi mereka beragam. Selain Sehun dan Baekhyun, semuanya memasang wajah datar yang susah ditetapkan artinya.

"Apa kau tahu, satu per satu dari kita menghilang? Apa kau sadar, mungkin kita juga diincar?"

"Cukup!" seru Tao. "Sebaiknya kita hentikan omong kosong ini."

Sehun terdiam. Pandangannya terfokus pada benaknya yang memikirkan 3 orang penghuni SMA St. Michael yang terbunuh dengan sadis. Pastur Sooman yang dibelah wajahnya, Shindong yang dicincang hingga kepalanya saja yang dibiarkan utuh, dan Ren yang di buang ke laut hingga terkoyak dimakan ikan dan terhempas di batu karang. Cukup lama ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga ia tersentak karena sebuah rasa penasaran.

"Chen..." sahut Sehun pelan. "Darimana kau tahu kalau onggokan daging yang gendut itu Shindong, dan mengapa kau bisa bilang kalau dia menghilang?"

Chen menelan ludah.

"A-Aku hanya berpendapat, Sehun. Lagipula, waktu hari kunjungan orang tua itu kan, Shin-Shindong tidak muncul untuk mengganggu kita. Ja-jadi kupikir, mungkin saja..." jawab Chen gugup.

Sedikit keraguan muncul pada tatapan sinis Jongin dan Sehun. Namun, mereka lebih memilih diam.

"Lay, darimana kau tahu itu Ren?" tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi pada Lay yang masih asik melamun—lebih tepatnya sedang berpikir keras.

"Ng, I-itu..."

Ting Tong Ting Tong..

"Diberitahukan kepada Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Zang Yixing, Huang Zitao, Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun, dan Kim Junmyeon agar segera menghadap kepala sekolah Youngmin di ruangannya. Terima kasih. Sekali lagi, diberitahukan kepada Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Zang Yixing, Huang Zitao, Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun, dan Kim Junmyeon agar segera menghadap kepala sekolah Youngmin di ruangannya. Terima kasih."

"Shit! Kita dipanggil." Baekhyun merutuk sembari merapikan tali sepatunya.

"Menurutmu, apa salah kita?" tanya Sehun.

"Mungkin saja tadi malam kita ketahuan." Jongin berjalan mendahului keenam anak yang lainnya.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**Ruang kepala sekolah. **

**12:20 p.m. **

.

"Katakan, apa yang kalian lakukan tadi malam?"

"Tid—"

"Melihat. Kami melihat apa yang bapak lakukan." Jongin angkat bicara.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" tanya Kepsek Youngmin.

"Dua onggok mayat yang coba bapak sembunyikan," jawab Sehun—yang entah kenapa menjadi—berani.

"Lalu?"

"Katakan pada kami, siapa mereka?" tanya Lay sinis.

"Apa untungnya jika aku memberitahu pada kalian?"

"Mereka teman kami. Tolonglah, Pak." Chen menggebrak meja Kepsek Youngmin.

"Hahh... Mereka adalah Kim Shindong, dan Ren. Dua orang yang dikabarkan hilang dari St. Michael. Dugaan sementara, Ren meninggal saat mencoba kabur. Begitu juga Shindong. Itu saja yang dapat saya sampaikan pada kalian."

Kepsek Youngmin berbohong. Dan salah seorang dari mereka bertujuh, tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Untuk kalian," lanjutnya lagi. "Saya akan menghukum kalian karena telah melihat kejadian tadi malam. Jangan pernah berkata pada orang lain tentang apa yang kalian lihat."

Mereka bertujuh mengangguk.

"Saya akan memberlakukan jam malam khusus pada kalian. Untuk kamu, Kim Jongin, kamu akan tetap menjadi kepala asrama, akan tetapi jika kau tugas untuk meronda, wakil kepala sekolah Lee Donghae akan menemani waktu rondamu."

"Ya."

"Itu saja yang ingin saya katakan. Kalian semua harus masuk kamar sebelum jam 8 mulai malam ini. Sekarang kalian boleh pergi."

Kepsek Youngmin memutar kursinya membelakangi ketujuh pemuda yang perlahan meninggalkan ruangannya.

.

.

"Keterlaluan! Masa kita diberi jam malam?" seru Baekhyun tidak terima dengan keputusan kepala sekolah.

"Benar-benar merepotkan." Suho menggaruk malas.

"Eh.. Kalian mau kemana? Mumpung baru jam satu. Kantin?" ajak Chen mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak. Aku lebih baik ke kamar saja, menunggu kelas sore tiba." Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

"Aku juga."

Beberapa anak memilih jalan yang sama dengan Sehun : Kembali ke kamar, meninggalkan Chen yang berdiri sendirian di tengah lorong.

"Sepertinya aku juga mengikuti mereka saja."

.

.

**14:57 p.m **

.

TOK! TOK! Dua ketukan di pintu ruang kerja Kepsek Youngmin membuat pria berusia 40 tahun itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

"Masuk."

Pintu tersebut menunjukkan seorang pemuda tanggung yang tertunduk dan bertingkah misterius.

"Saya ingin komplain, Pak. Saya tidak setuju dengan jam malam itu," sahutnya perlahan mendekati meja kerja Kepsek Youngmin dengan kedua tangan di punggung.

"Kau ingin menentang peraturan sekolah?"

Pemuda itu diam, namun senyum soknya mengatakan 'iya'.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya punya surat peringatan untuk kamu."

Kepsek Youngmin menunduk untuk mencari form surat peringatan yang pernah ia print. Namun ia membiarkan tangannya terpampang lengah di atas meja, hingga pemuda itu dengan leluasa menancapkan gunting rumput yang sedari tadi dia bawa.

"AAAARRRRRRGHH!"

Sebuah cairan kental berwarna pekat mengucur perlahan keluar dari lubang tempat ditancapnya gunting rumput itu. Namun, Kepsek Youngmin tidak kehabisan akal. Ia mengambil pulpen dan menusukkan pulpen itu di bahu kiri pemuda tanggung tersebut.

"Ouch..." ejeknya. "Kau ingin bermain-main denganku, Youngmin?"

Dengan sigap pemuda tersebut mencabut gunting rumput dan menggoreskan sebuah garis panjang di pipi dan melewati hidung Kepsek Youngmin. Senyumannya tak pernah berhenti terkembang bila ia melihat mimik Kepsek Youngmin yang bermandikan darah.

"Kau ingat, aku mengukir ini di wajah Pastur Sooman. Indah bukan? Karya seniku yang pertama."

"Ja-jadi kau yang—umph.. mmph…" suara Kepsek Youngmin tertahan oleh gunting rumput yang dimasukkan oleh pemuda itu ke mulutnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengar kau bicara apa."

Pemuda itu membuka gunting rumput yang dimasukkan ke dalam mulut sang kepsek.

KREEK

Gunting itu dengan sukses melebarkan pinggiran mulut Kepsek Youngmin dan menghilangkan nyawanya.

"Oh, sudah mati? Cepat sekali. Aku bahkan belum puas."

Pemuda itu membuka jasnya, dan mencabut gunting rumput dari mulut kepala sekolah yang sudah robek hingga mendekati telinga.

"Hm... Tak imbang. Bagaimana kalau bagian ini juga dirobek?"

Dengan wajah datar ia merobek dada kepala sekolah itu dan menarik paru-parunya keluar, namun tidak terputus dari tempatnya. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga mencari-cari ke bawah meja, dan menemukan satu kotak peralatan tukang. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya dan mengukir sesuatu pada badan Kepala Sekolah yang masih menghangat itu.

"Lihatlah, semua organmu butuh bernapas."

Ia mengguratkan ujung guntingnya kearah perut dan membiarkan usus, lambung, dan hatinya menjuntai keluar, namun tidak putus dari tempatnya. Sejenak ia menjilat darah yang mengucur keluar dari perut Youngmin. Namun, matanya lebih memilih untuk menoleh ke arah kemaluannya.

"Hm.. Sebaiknya ini diapakan ya?"

Dengan sebuah senyuman nista, pemuda itu berhasil membuat kemaluan Youngmin HAMPIR lepas dari tempatnya. Masih belum puas, ia pun berencana menggantung tubuh Youngmin di tiang bendera yang menjuntai dari jendela ruang kerjanya.

.

"Pak Youngmin, saya—"

Seorang siswa yang memiliki garis bibir seperti kucing memasuki ruang kepala sekolah yang tidak terkunci. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui Kepsek Youngmin telah berbentuk tidak sempurna di hadapan seorang pemuda sebayanya yang masih memegang gunting dan pahat.

"K-Kau—"

"Kau melihat apa yang tidak boleh kau lihat!" seru pemuda itu melemparkan pahat dan langsung menancap ke dahi pemuda bernama Kim Jongdae itu.

"Tunggu saja giliranmu, sayang."

Ia masih sibuk dengan jasad Kepsek Youngmin yang sudah tak karuan. Setelah ia menggantung tubuh Kepsek Youngmin yang sudah berantakan seperti bendera kerajaan, ia mencari paku beton dan spidol.

Seperti orang kurang waras, ia menggambar sebuah salib di dinding berwarna putih gading dan menyeret tubuh Chen.

"Ke..napa?"

Chen hanya bisa pasrah dan mengerang tatkala pemuda berwajah datar itu memaku tangan dan kakinya di salib yang digambar di dinding.

"Arghhh~"

"Aku terkejut kau masih hidup setelah tergores pahatan. Tapi, itu lebih membuatku bersemangat untuk hidup."

Ia menyeringai lagi. Dengan liar, ia menelanjangi Chen dan memahat tulisan-tulisan aneh di tubuhnya. Dinding putih gading itu berubah warna.

"A-apa salahku?" tanya Chen dalam kepayahan yang amat sangat.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya menyukainya saja kok."

Pemuda itu menjilat perut Chen yang berlumuran darah segar, dan ia mengambil sebuah gergaji besi untuk menggorok leher Chen. Ia tidak menggorok sepenuhnya. Hanya ¾ untuk membuat Chen kehabisan darah. Dengan rasa puas yang amat sangat, ia meninggalkan Chen yang disalib dalam keadaan sekarat.

"Well, Chen. Have a nice dream."

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**16:23 p.m **

.

"Jongin, Tao dan Chen telat. Mereka kemana? Kelas sore sebentar lagi dimulai."

Sehun bolak-balik melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Sudahlah, Sehun. Nanti mereka juga muncul," timpal Lay.

"Aku harus mencari mereka." Sehun berlari meninggalkan ketiga orang temannya.

.

.

"Jongin... Jongin!"

Sehun berlari di halaman samping memanggil pemuda Kim itu.

"KKAMJONG!"

"Berisik kau, Cadel!" sahut sebuah suara dari atas pohon.

"Kkamjong, sedang apa kau disitu?"

"Tidur," sahutnya setengah menguap.

"Orang aneh. Tidur diatas pohon."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita ke kelas sekarang. Atau Leeteuk-songsaenim akan memarahi kita," ujar Sehun membalikkan badannya.

"Tunggu, Cadel. Kenapa kita tidak lewat sana? Lebih cepat," sergah Jongin menunjuk pada sebuah jalan yang jarang dilalui oleh siswa.

"Boleh juga."

Dengan sedikit terpaksa, Sehun mengikuti langkah Jongin. Baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kemudian berbalik menatap Sehun sambil menunduk.

"Sehun..."

"Kk-Kkamjong? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun panik.

Diapun celingukan mencari orang lain yang bisa mengeluarkannya dari perasaan sepi dan dingin yang mencengkram ini.

"Aku, tanya, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasih abadiku?"

"Kk-Kkamjong, kau bicara apa? Kau sedikit aneh. Bisakah kita bicarakan ini di tempat lain?" Sehun mulai panik.

"Tidak bisa. Ini saat yang tepat, Sehun."

CLAK

Sebuah cairan jatuh tepat saat Jongin mengangkat wajahnya. Cairan itu mengalir dari dahi, melewati mata, dan jatuh di pipi pria berwajah tan itu.

"K-Kai... Di-di wajahmu…"

Jongin segera menyeka cairan yang jatuh tanpa henti itu. Bau anyir.

"Ini.."

Mata Jongin melebar, dan berdasarkan instingnya, ia menoleh ke atas.

CLOP

Sebuah benda kenyal jatuh menimpa bahu Jongin sebelum menyentuh tanah. Dengan rasa penasaran, Sehun melihat benda kenyal tersebut.

"Ini kan... Hati! Kai—"

"Sehun, lihat ke atas!" seru Jongin tertahan.

Sehun pun menoleh ke arah yang diucapkan oleh kekasihnya. Sekelompok burung gagak merubungi sesuatu yang tergantung di tiang bendera yang menjulur dari ruang kepala sekolah. Dengan sekali lemparan batu, burung-burung gagak itu pergi dan menampilkan sosok asli 'sesuatu' yang dirubung tersebut.

"Astaga! Demi Tuhan, ini tidak mungkin!" seru Sehun.

"Cadel, sebaiknya kita keatas!"

"Ya."

Sehun mengangguk pasti dan ia mengikuti langkah Jongin yang tergopoh-gopoh menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Wakakepsek Donghae yang menghalangi Jongin dan Sehun masuk secara paksa.

"Pak, Pak kepala sekolah dalam bahaya. Kita harus menolongnya!" seru Sehun.

"Bahaya apa yang kalian maksud?" tanyanya curiga.

"Kepala Sekolah tergantung!" desis Jongin yang membuat Wakakepsek Donghae mencengkram kerah baju anak itu.

"Kau jangan sembarangan bicara!"

"Terserah."

"Dia tidak mengada-ada, Pak. Kami berdua melihat kepala sekolah tergantung dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan."

Wakakepsek Donghae tidak tahan lagi dengan tingkah anak muridnya. Dengan kunci cadangan yang ia punya, ia membuka ruang kerja kepala sekolah.

"ASTAGA!"

Wakakepsek Donghae terduduk. Mulutnya tak berhenti terbata untuk melihat sesuatu yang sama sekali tak bisa ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Di dinding di sebelah jendela yang berada tepat di seberang tempat ia berdiri sekarang, ia melihat sosok siswanya yang disalib tanpa busana. Kepalanya hampir putus dan tersandar di bahu kirinya.

Sehun dan Jongin yang penasaran, tak kuasa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"CHEN!" teriak Sehun segera menghampiri jasad temannya itu. Ia tak mau kehilangan lagi. "Jangan khawatir, Chen. Kau akan kuturunkan."

"Sehun, jangan sentuh!" teriak Jongin.

Sehun yang sempat kehilangan akal sehatnya sejenak, kini mulai tersadar, bahwa ia tidak seharusnya menyentuh atau merusak TKP. Bukankah ayahnya pernah mengajarinya.

"Jangan sentuh apapun sampai polisi datang!" seru Jongin.

"Tidak perlu. Kita urus saja sendiri. Kita tidak perlu membeberkannya ke orang luar."

Semua terkejut dan menoleh ke asal suara.

"Pak Kangta? Apa maksud bapak?" tanya Wakakepsek Donghae.

"Lee Donghae, kau pergilah ke ruang siaran dan beritahukan kepada seluruh siswa bahwa kelas sore dibatalkan dan pastikan mereka kembali ke asrama secepatnya."

"Ba-Baik."

"Dan untuk kalian, Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin, saya punya pembicaraan khusus dengan kalian."

"..."

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**Lobi Asrama. **

**18:07 p.m **

.

"Baekhyun, Chen, Tao, Jongin dan Sehun belum juga kembali?" tegur Lay.

"Entahlah." Suho lebih memilih menguap daripada menanggapi.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa kelas sore tiba-tiba dihentikan?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Demi Tuhan, susah sekali berbicara denganmu."

Dan mereka berdua terdiam. Menunggu kelima teman mereka yang belum kembali.

.

"Suho! Lay!" seru sebuah suara yang berpadu dengan desah napas yang tersengal.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa kau begitu?" tanya Suho.

"Jongin, Chen dan Sehun belum kembali?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tak melihat Chen. Tapi kalau Jongin dan Sehun, mereka ada disana." Lay menunjuk pada Jongin dan Sehun yang baru saja tiba ke lobi asrama.

"Jongin! Sehun!" seru Baekhyun ramai.

"..."

"Annyeong! Baekhyun!"

Mereka berlima pun berkumpul di sisi ruangan.

"Jongin, kenapa jasmu berdarah?" tanya Lay.

"Ng, itu…" Sehun mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Kepala sekolah dibunuh."

"AP—"

"Diamlah. Bagi yang tahu, diperintahkan untuk diam." Jongin melipat tangannya di dada.

"Apa kau yakin itu kepala sekolah yang dibunuh?" Suho mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya. Kami yakin sekali. Kami bahkan ke ruangan beliau untuk memastikan..." sahut Sehun yang menggantung kalimatnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Lay.

"Kami melihat Chen dibunuh," jawab Jongin dingin.

Sementara itu Sehun memilih untuk mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin!" seru Lay.

"Itu kenyataan." Jongin tidak merubah intonasi suaranya.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mundur dari hadapan keempat temannya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi!" serunya bergetar.

"Baekhyun, kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak! Jangan Tao… Jangan Tao.." Baekhyun semakin meracau memegang kepalanya dan terduduk.

Keempat anak yang lain segera mengelilinginya. Memberikannya kekuatan mental untuk berdiri, dan bersikap dengan tenang.

"Tao kenapa?" tanya Lay.

"Tao.. Tao..."

Semua terdiam memandang Baekhyun yang menatap mereka dengan getaran ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"Tao hilang!"

Semua terbelalak.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

Maaf kalau ada typo.

Mind to Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Past

**OVERDOSE**

Rate : M

Pairing : KaiHun, others.

Genre : Thriller

Warning : AU, Yaoi, OOC, Death chara.

I warn you, this fanfiction contains Blood, Snuff, and something like that. If you hate blood, snuff, or thriller story, but you still read it, please don't blame on me cause I've already warn you.

Disclaimer : Character milik perusahaan mereka masing2 dan milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini adalah milik Kazuki Tsukishiro.

**PERHATIAN!**

Cerita ini di buat oleh Kazuki Tsukishiro. Saya hanya sebagai editor yang mengedit nama chara serta sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu.

.

**NO FLAME**

.

Summary : Masa lalu adalah alasan kenapa kita hidup disini, dan masa depan adalah tujuan kenapa kita hidup disini.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

.

"Luhan, bawa adikmu pergi dari sini. Eommonim akan membantu Abeonim menghalau orang itu."

Kibum mempercayakan semuanya pada Luhan, anak pertamanya yang sudah berusia 12 tahun.

"Eommonim."

Jongin, yang baru berumur 7 tahun hanya bisa berlari mengejar Ibunya, namun dirinya sudah ditangkap oleh tangan milik sang kakak.

"Kita disini saja, Jongin."

Luhan menarik adiknya menuju sebuah lorong yang tembus ke pintu belakang.

"Tapi Hyung, Eommonim… Abeonim…"

"Mereka pasti bisa mengalahkan orang-orang jahat itu. Percayalah pada mereka."

.

.

Saat itu, rumah keluarga Kim didatangi tiga orang perampok. Mereka mengambil harta keluarga Kim dan rencananya mereka akan segera pergi dari sana, namun kepala keluarga Kim menghalangi niat mereka dan lebih memilih menghalau ketiga perampok itu, sementara istrinya melindungi kedua harta yang paling berharga yang pernah mereka miliki.

Namun apa yang terjadi, sangat tidak diharapkan oleh siapapun di keluarga Kim. Siwon terdesak oleh ketiga perampok itu, dan Kibum terpaksa melepaskan kedua anaknya dan membantu Siwon. Demi keselamatan kedua puteranya, Kibum menyuruh Luhan, sebagai anak tertua untuk kabur atau bersembunyi.

Di saat itulah, Jongin melihat ayahnya tergeletak bersimbah darah. Namun Jongin tahu, ayahnya tidak akan mati semudah itu. Ia hanya bisa percaya. Percaya pada ayahnya. Percaya pada ibunya. Dan percaya pada kakaknya.

.

.

.

Sudah 30 menit mereka bersembunyi, dan Luhan mulai menajamkan matanya.

"Mencurigakan."

Luhan bergumam pelan.

"Kenapa, Hyung?"

"Tidak ada suara. Terlalu hening. Apa mereka masih hidup?"

"Apa kau kehilangan kepercayaanmu terhadap mereka, Hyung?"

"Jongin—"

"Luhan... Jongin..."

Sebuah suara wanita terdengar lirih memanggil nama mereka. Luhan dan Jongin yang hapal benar dengan suara itu segera keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan berlari ke koridor ruang utama.

Apa yang mereka lihat sama sekali tak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. Tiga orang berpakaian hitam membuka topeng mereka dan menjarah barang-barang yang berada di ruang utama, sementara di koridor merayaplah seorang wanita berambut panjang yang beberapa jam lalu dikenal sebagai Ibu mereka.

"Luhan, Jong…in… Lari..lah... se..be..lum me..re..ka— Uhuk!"

Kibum terlalu memaksakan diri hingga luka yang ia terima di perut dan ulu hatinya menohok tenggorokan dan membuatnya muntah darah.

"Kurang ajar! Jongin, tunggu disini!" sahut Luhan. "Aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran. Mereka salah telah menganggu keluarga Kim."

Luhan mengambil pisau dapur yang berada di tangan Ibunya. Dalam sekejap, pisau itu melayang ke arah kepala perampok yang matanya tertutup perban sebelah. Sayang, kesempatan emas hanya sekali. Perampok tersebut menoleh dan pisau hanya menggores pipinya yang kurus.

"Hm? Siapa yang berani melakukan ini padaku?" tanyanya.

Luhan terpaku. Rasa takut menghinggapi kakinya saat teman perampok itu mendekat dan mengacungkan sebuah pedang. Luhan tak dapat bergerak. Pandangannya kabur.

"Mati kau, bocah!"

ZRAAAAATT

Sebuah cairan berwarna merah hangat terciprat di udara. Mata hitam Jongin memandang _shock_ dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Sedangkan pandangan Luhan mulai tertutup air mata.

"Syukurlah, ka..u tidak apa-apa, Luhan… hhh…"

Ibunya, menggunakan sisa-sisa tenaga terakhirnya untuk melindungi Luhan dan Jongin.

"Eommonim?"

"Cih, perempuan sial! Mati saja kau!"

Perampok itu menarik senjatanya dan membiarkan Kibum jatuh di hadapan kedua puteranya.

"Bekho, hentikan. Dia sudah banyak mengeluarkan darah. Semua harta mereka sudah bisa kita bawa. Ayo, segera pergi dari sini!"

"Tapi, ketua, bocah-bocah ini..."

Pria yang sudah cukup berumur itu hanya tersenyum, sepertinya ia ketuanya.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti juga mati sendiri."

Dengan dingin, mereka meninggalkan seorang wanita yang sudah sekarat, dua bocah laki-laki yang masih kecil, dan seorang pria yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Lu…han—uhk—to..long jaga Jong…in…"

"Eommonim? Eommonim?"

Luhan terus mengguncang tubuh ibunya meskipun ia tahu, tatapan ibunya yang kosong menyiratkan semuanya.

"Eommonim.. Mereka tidak akan kumaafkan."

Sebuah gumaman kecil keluar dari bibir si bungsu Kim. Setelah itu, ia berlari meninggalkan ruang utama dan menuju kamarnya. Mulai detik itu, di mata si kecil Jongin hanya terpantul bayangan darah, dan tatapan kosong korban yang baru saja dibunuh.

.

.

**OVERDOSE**

**The Past**

.

.

"!"

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya. Dadanya berdebar keras. Napasnya tak beraturan. Bayangan masa lalu hadir sebagai mimpi buruknya.

Dia merasa kesal, sedih, dan marah saat semuanya terjadi di hadapannya dan ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Sial!" rutuknya sambil mengacak-acak rambut.

Jongin menoleh ke sekeliling. Ia baru teringat kalau malam ini ia tidak tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Ia tidur di kamar kekasih rahasianya. Namun ia tersadar. Sehun tidak ada di sisinya. Juga tidak ada di tempat tidur Tao.

Jongin melihat jam meja Sehun, jam setengah 4 pagi. Kemana dia pagi-pagi begini?

"Ck. Kau merepotkanku saja, Cadel!"

Meskipun bicara seperti itu, Jongin tetap melangkahkan kakinya mencari Sehun.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**Koridor utama asrama siswa. **

**5:47 a.m **

.

Jongin duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Napasnya memburu dengan kencang. Ia sudah mengelilingi asrama untuk mencari Sehun. Mulai dari setiap kamar para siswa, ruang-ruang kelas, perpustakaan, lab komputer, hingga halaman sekolah. Tidak ada sosok Sehun disana.

Kecemasan dan kekhawatiran mulai muncul di hati Kim Jongin, pemuda yang notabene bersikap dingin terhadap apa saja. Bisa jatuh harga dirinya jika ada yang melihatnya seperti ini. Seorang Kim Jongin bisa cemas untuk seorang pemuda seperti Oh Sehun?

Bukannya Jongin mencemaskan Sehun tanpa alasan. Mengingat terbunuhnya kepala sekolah, Chen, Ren, Kim Shindong, dan menghilangnya Tao, membuat rasa cemas tersendiri bagi Jongin. Sebagai seorang manusia, ia juga punya rasa takut. Ia takut Sehun berakhir seperti yang lain.

Masalah Tao yang masih belum diketahui keberadaannya pun sudah menjadi beban pikiran Jongin. Kenapa harus siswa sekolah mereka yang menjadi korban 'kesakitan' pelakunya? Apakah Tao juga bernasib sama?

"Sial!"

'Sehun, dimana kamu? Cadel!'

.

"Jongin? Sedang apa disini?" tanya sebuah suara yang memang dicari oleh Jongin.

"Cadel?"

Jongin terkejut, namun wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Sapaan apa itu, Kkamjong? Lagipula, pertanyaanku belum dijawab. Aku tanya kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Sehun sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Bukan urusanmu kan? Lagipula, kau darimana?"

Oke, sepertinya Jongin sudah kembali pada Jongin yang seperti biasa. Dan –sepertinya- Jongin yang mencemaskan Sehun hanya sebuah ilusi.

"Gereja."

"Ke Gereja sepagi ini?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Kamu ingat tidak? Sekolah kita tidak aman! Dasar bodoh!" seru Jongin tajam.

"Kau mencemaskanku, Kkamjong?" goda Sehun.

"Hah? Dasar bodoh, tentu saja tidak!" Jongin membuang arah pandangannya.

"Hehehe.." Sehun terkekeh. "Karena dimataku, Gereja adalah tempat yang paling aman. Aku merasa dekat dengan Kristus, aku benar-benar merasa tenang. Aku bisa bebas mendo'akan semua yang aku sayangi. Pastur Sooman, Ren, Ayah dan Ibuku, Tao, semua teman-teman sekolah, dan… kamu."

Jongin tertohok ludahnya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa, Kkamjong?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita kembali ke kamar. Jam 8 kelas dimulai."

"Masih 2 jam lagi kan?"

"Aku ingin bermain sebentar denganmu."

"He? Kau serius? Tidak. Aku tidak mau! Nanti aku tidak bisa berjalan!"

"Cerewet."

Jongin menarik Sehun dan membopongnya.

"Kalau tidak bisa jalan, kau akan kugendong seperti ini!"

"JO-JONGIN! KKAMJONG! Lepaskan aku!"

"Diamlah. Atau kau akan kubuat lumpuh selama 2 hari!"

Sehun hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Jongin.

.

.

"Yak. Bagus... Ah… Ah… Terus seperti itu, Cadel... Goyangkan pinggulmu lebih keras lagi. Sssh… Oh…"

Jongin memukul pantat kekasihnya agak lembut. Membuat Sehun semakin menggerakkan pinggulnya dan mencengkram seprai lebih kuat lagi.

"Oh… Okh… Jongin... Sakit... Akhh.. Akhh.."

"Oh ya? Sepertinya tubuhmu tidak berkata itu menyakitkan. Bukannya sudah biasa?"

"Arrggghhh.. Arrhhh…"

Sehun mengerang saat dirinya merasakan tingkat kepuasan Jongin mencapai puncak di dalam liangnya. Ia juga mengeluarkan cairan yang sama.

"Huft."

CLOP

Jongin melepaskan kejantanannya dari tubuh Sehun. Dan dalam keadaan telanjang, ia memeluk kekasihnya erat.

"Lihat wajahmu. Kau kelelahan. Keringatmu bercucuran dengan sangat deras."

Jongin mengelus pipi kekasihnya. Ditengadahkannya wajah Sehun, dan dikecupnya bibir lembut yang masih menganga. Sehun hanya bisa pasrah.

Jongin memainkan lidahnya sambil meremas kejantanan kekasihnya. Seolah apa yang terjadi selama satu setengah jam tadi belum bisa memuaskan dirinya. Sehun hanya bisa mengejang, dan sebelum ia kehabisan napas, Jongin melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau istimewa, Sehun. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasih abadiku."

"Ssshhh.. Akhhh.. Jongin…"

Sekali lagi. Jongin berhasil membuat Sehun mengeluarkan cairan putih yang langsung terciprat kemana-mana. Ke seprai, ke badan Sehun, tangan Jongin, bahkan ke dalam rongga mulut pemuda Kim ini, saat dirinya dengan nikmat menyedot semua cairan Sehun.

"Terima kasih, Sehun..."

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**Ruang Aula besar SMA St. Michael. **

**08.45 a.m **

.

"Kenapa Sehun dan Jongin belum hadir?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Entahlah," jawab Suho malas.

Entah kenapa Wakakepsek Donghae mengumpulkan mereka di aula ini. Suasana hening tatkala Wakakepsek Donghae memasuki ruangan, disusul oleh para staf guru dan dua sosok wajah yang masih baru di benak mereka.

"Baiklah. Selamat pagi, anak-anak..." sapa Wakakepsek Donghae.

"Pagi, Paaaaaak!" balas siswa SMA St. Michael dengan malas.

"Maaf mengumpulkan kalian sepagi ini di aula besar sekolah kebanggaan kita. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin Bapak sampaikan kepada kalian semua. Pertama-tama-"

"Tunggu, Pak. Maafkan kami terlambat!" seru Jongin, yang sukses membuat seluruh yang hadir di ruangan ini tercengang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Silahkan duduk, dan dengarkan baik- baik pemberitahuan ini. Apalagi kau, Tuan Kim. Sebagai kepala asrama, kau wajib mengetahui hal ini!" seru Wakakepsek Donghae.

"Ya."

Jongin segera mengambil tempat kosong -yang memang disediakan- di samping Suho cs. Jongin sadar bahwa pandangan seluruh yang hadir di ruangan ini tertuju padanya yang menggendong Sehun dengan tidak wajar. Di punggung Jongin, wajah Sehun berwarna merah padam.

"Tunggu dulu, Kim Jongin-ssi. Kenapa kau menggendong Oh Sehun seperti itu?" tanya Leeteuk, selaku guru agama, dan ditanggapi anggukan oleh guru BK mereka, Zhoumi.

"Dia terjatuh di kamar mandi, dan tidak bisa berjalan. Apa itu sudah menjawabnya, Songsaenim?"

"Ya. Silahkan duduk." Leeteuk hanya mengangkat bahunya.

.

.

Jongin mendudukkan Sehun di kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Dari tadi Sehun hanya diam dan tertunduk malu. Sementara Jongin tidak ambil pusing dengan keadaan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Semua salah Jongin!" jawab Sehun tajam.

"Hn." Yang bersangkutan hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

"Memangnya dia berbuat apa padamu?" tanya Suho.

"Dia.. Umm-"

"Kau sakit, bodoh! Nanti kau kubawa ke UKS." Jongin berdesis tanpa menatap wajah Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, brengsek," balas Sehun tak kalah tajam.

"Kalian lucu ya, seperti kekasih." Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek.

"Hoek."

Hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari bibir dingin Kim Jongin.

"Jangan mimpi!" seru Sehun.

"Tidak akan."

Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat 'pertengkaran' kedua temannya ini. Sementara itu, Suho lebih memilih untuk meletakkan tangannya di atas meja dan tidur.

Sedangkan sedari tadi Lay mencengkram kaosnya dan memandang mereka berdua.

.

.

"Baiklah, anak-anak Tuhan yang selalu diberkati. Pagi ini, pertama-tama Bapak akan mengumumkan bahwa kepala sekola kita, Pak Youngmin telah resign dari sekolah ini dan jabatannya sebagai kepala sekolah SMA St. Michael. Sekarang beliau hidup dengan damai di rumahnya di pulau Guam."

Perkataan dari Wakakepsek Donghae langsung mendapatkan kasak-kusuk dari siswa-siswanya.

"Resign? Dia dibunuh, kan?" bisik Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Lalu kenap-"

"Mereka menutupinya," potong Suho.

"Jahat, itu kan namanya peni-"

"Anak-anak, harap tenang semuanya!"

Wakakepsek Donghae langsung mengetuk palu seperti hakim dalam persidangan.

"Oleh karena itu, atas musyawarah para guru dan pemilik sekolah, posisi kepala sekolah dipegang oleh saya, Lee Donghae. Hal ini juga diberlakukan untuk penandatanganan persetujuan surat keputusan. Saya harap kalian semua mengerti akan kondisi ini."

Semua siswa maupun guru hening.

"Sekarang, pengumuman kedua. Saya beritahukan kepada seluruh anggota sekolah St. Michael bahwa hari ini, kita telah kedatangan dua anggota baru. Yang pertama, seorang guru yang nantinya menangani hewan-hewan peliharaan para siswa dan mengajar biologi di beberapa kelas, mari kita ucapkan selamat datang kepada Yoo Jaesuk-ssi."

Yang namanya disebut oleh Wakakepsek Donghae segera berdiri dan melambaikan tangan kepada seluruh siswa yang hadir.

"Semuanya, salam kenal. Nama saya Yoo Jaesuk. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Jaesuk-ssi, Yoo Jaesuk- Songsaenim, atau Jaesuk saja. Saya berterimakasih kepada Bapak Kangta yang telah memberikan saya pekerjaan dan mengizinkan saya untuk melangkah ke jalan yang benar."

"Pak, saya mau tanya." Seorang siswa tingkat 12 mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya?"

"Memangnya dulu pekerjaan Bapak, apa?"

"Saya seorang penari ular." Yoo Jaesuk menyunggingkan senyumnya hingga membuat beberapa siswa bergidik ketakutan.

"U-ular?"

"Iya. Kenalkan, ular saya, Kwangsoo. Kwangsoo, ayo kasih salam."

"SSHHH"

"Wuaaaa!" seru siswa-siswa heboh campur panik.

Bagaimana mungkin ular hitam besar itu diizinkan masuk ke dalam ruang aula yang diprediksikan akan penuh seperti ini?

"Guru sinting," desis Lay. Hanya kelompok ini yang tetap tenang.

"Maaf. Kwangsoo hewan yang baik. Dia tidak akan menggigit."

Yoo Jaesuk meletakkan Kwangsoo kembali ke kandangnya.

"Saya merasa diberkati. Masa lalu saya sangat buruk, bahkan dibilang hina. Selain menjadi penari ular, saya juga suka melakukan tindakan kekerasan seksual pada anak-anak lelaki di bawah umur-"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, hampir seluruh siswa sudah beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Eh, itu dulu. Sekarang saya sudah tobat. Saya sudah tidak akan mengganggu mereka lagi. Disini, saya juga menjalani penyembuhan batin. Mohon bimbingannya."

"Guru yang terlalu jujur," desis Baekhyun.

"Menggelikan." Suho menguap.

"Menjijikkan." Sehun bergidik.

"Ya, begitulah."

Aura kaku dan canggung mulai terasa di meja yang diduduki kelima pemuda yang menjadi saksi pada malam ditemukannya mayat Shindong dan Ren. Semua seperti berada dalam dunia masing-masing, Jongin yang terus memandang perut Sehun, Suho yang kembali terlelap, Lay yang mulai menggoreskan kuas dengan kasar, Baekhyun yang bermain tali hoodie-nya, dan Sehun yang memandang ke mimbar tempat guru-guru duduk.

"Terima kasih, Yoo Jaesuk-ssi," sahut Wakakepsek Donghae saat Yoo Jaesuk menempati kursinya kembali.

"Yang kedua, mari sambut, seorang siswa pindahan dari Gangnam (meskipun ia lahir di Daegu, namun ia besar di Gangnam, mengikuti pekerjaan orang tuanya), Park Chanyeol. Kabarnya, ia akan bersekolah di SMA St. Michael untuk sementara waktu. Dan, ayah-"

"Maaf, memotong ucapan anda, Pak Wakil Kepala Sekolah."

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan berdiri.

"Ayah saya akan bekerja selama beberapa minggu saja disini, oleh karena itu, mungkin saya juga akan bersekolah dalam jangka waktu yang sama. Kepada teman-teman sekalian, saya mohon bimbingannya."

Semua siswa hening memandang anak baru itu.

"Ya, anak-anak, sekian pengumuman yang dapat saya informasikan. Kalian sudah bisa kembali ke kelas untuk melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajar. Terima kasih."

Dengan denging dan kasak kusuk, seluruh siswa kembali ke ruang kelas mereka masing- masing.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**Ruang kelas. **

**11:26 a.m **

.

"Sebentar lagi istirahat, kenapa kita harus masuk kelas?" tanya Baekhyun malas.

"Entahlah." Sahut Suho malas.

"Sepertinya tidak belajar." Lay menambahkan.

"Heh, masih sakit, Cadel?" tanya Jongin berbisik.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Oh," sahutnya menoleh ke arah lain.

"Tanggung jawablah sedikit, Kkamjong!" seru Sehun manyun.

"Hmm."

Jongin tidak menatap kekasihnya, ia justru melihat keluar, ke taman tempat Changmin dan Chanyeol berada.

.

.

"Maaf, apakah diantara kalian, ada yang bernama Park?" tanya seorang pria yang wajahnya hampir tertutup perban.

Jongin tercekat. Ia pernah mendengar suara orang ini. Reflek, ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada pria yang berdiri sambil menenteng sebuah tas koper.

"Kenapa, Jongin." Sehun menatap Jongin setengah berbisik.

"Tidak. Aku seperti pernah mendengar suara orang ini."

Pandangan mata Jongin tidak lepas dari sosok pria itu.

"Maksudmu, Bekho-ssi? Dia yang memergoki kita mengintip malam itu."

Jongin tercekat. Ya. Dia memang pernah mendengar suara orang ini. Malam itu, dan tadi malam, saat mimpi buruk mendatanginya. Ya. Pria yang kini menjadi penjaga sekolah ini, adalah salah satu dari tiga kawanan perampok yang menggasak seluruh harta di rumahnya dan menghabisi nyawa ayah dan ibunya.

Dada Jongin berdebar kencang. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu pembunuh yang memang sudah lama ia cari. Bekho akan melangkah pergi saat ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban akan keberadaan Park Chanyeol yang ia cari-cari.

"Tunggu!"

Semua menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Aku tahu dimana Park yang kau cari. Ia ada di taman. Bersama tukang kebersihan."

Bekho terdiam. Sehun keheranan melihat Jongin. Jongin tertunduk. Tidak menjadi seperti Jongin yang biasa ia kenal.

'Kenapa? Kenapa, ayah? Kenapa aku gentar melihat tatapannya?' batin Jongin.

"Terima kasih."

Dan Bekho meninggalkan ruangan. Sementara itu, Jongin tidak berhenti mengeluarkan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Bayangan masa lalu benar-benar membuatnya gentar.

"Jongin?"

Jongin tidak menjawab.

.

.

"Kau sedikit aneh hari ini, Kkamjong!" seru Sehun saat mereka sedang berdua memandang langit sore yang berubah oranye.

"Hanya perasaanmu."

"Jangan bohong padaku, Kkamjong."

"Hn."

"Jadi, kenapa kau berubah setelah melihat dia, Kkamjong?" tanya Sehun.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya ketus.

"Aku mau masuk saja. Sebentar lagi, aku akan berjaga di sekeliling asrama."

"Kamu ronda malam ini?"

"Ya."

"Oh, Hwaiting!"

"Ya."

Jongin berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan Sehun yang masih duduk di tangga batu, di sebelah timur laut gedung asrama. Baru saja Jongin melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah dari Sehun, Sehun tersenyum dan berkata,

"Jangan pernah hidup karena dendam, Kkamjong. Atau kau akan buta."

"Hn."

DRAP! DRAP!

Jongin mengganti langkahnya dengan berlari. Sesegera mungkin ia ingin menjauhi Sehun dan menyelesaikan apa yang tidak bisa ia selesaikan. Meskipun ia tahu, bahwa ia (mungkin) tidak akan bisa membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya. Dadanya tidak bisa tidak bergemuruh saat tatapan Bekho dan bayangan masa lalu itu hadir di hadapannya.

.

.

"Aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar kan, ayah?" tanya Sehun pada angin yang berbisik di telinganya.

Masih terngiang di telinga pemuda ini ucapan ayahnya di saat-saat terakhir. Ia ingat, bahwa dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan segalanya. Ayahnya yang mati dengan tersenyum menginspirasi Sehun untuk menjadi sepertinya. Setia dalam tugas, dan rela mengorbankan nyawa demi kebenaran.

Sehun tertunduk. Pemuda tanggung ini sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan dua butiran bening yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kematian ayahnya juga membawa kesedihan dan rasa sakit pada hatinya. Ayahnya yang meninggal dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit akibat tertembak oleh kawanan perampok yang waktu itu terkenal, membuat Sehun dan Ibunya terpukul.

Awalnya, ia hanya berharap bahwa orang tersebut bisa dihukum mati. Oleh karena itu, ia bertekad menjadi polisi, dan meneruskan jejak ayahnya memburu penjahat tersebut. Namun rupanya sang ibu tahu akan maksud anaknya. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak mengizinkan Sehun masuk akademi kepolisian, apalagi dengan tujuan membalas dendam.

_"Untuk apa kau masuk ke akademi kepolisian, Sehun? Untuk membalaskan dendam ayahmu, dan membuatnya menangis di surga sana?" _

"Tidak, Eomma."

Sehun kembali bergumam pada angin.

_"Kau harus menata mentalmu dulu, Sehun. Baru kau boleh masuk kepolisian." _

"Mengerti, Eomma."

Kembali lagi, Sehun tersenyum pada senja. Tanpa tahu seorang pemuda memicingkan mata untuk memandangnya dari kejauhan.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

Hari itu hujan. Hujan yang sama dengan hari-hari kemarin. Namun di hati Boa, ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan keberangkatan suaminya pagi ini. Suaminya tersenyum dan sangat percaya diri saat meninggalkan rumah.

'Benarkah kau akan pulang membawa berita untuk kami, Yunho?' batin Boa.

Mungkin Boa terlalu banyak melamun sehingga tidak melihat batu kecil di hadapannya. Ia terjatuh, isi tasnya berhamburan. Sehun yang telah berjalan duluan, berhenti dan memandang ibunya.

"Eomma."

Dengan langkah kecilnya, Sehun membantu Ibunya berdiri dan memunguti isi tas ibunya. Semua sudah terkumpul, kecuali satu. Jam saku pemberian Yunho saat kencan pertama mereka masih belum ditemukan.

Di tengah hujan yang semakin deras mengguyur, Boa dan Sehun mencari jam saku itu bersama- sama. Tak peduli sebasah apapun kepala mereka. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Sehun menemukan jam saku itu berada agak jauh dari tempat jatuhnya, dan dalam kondisi rusak karena terinjak.

"Eomma, aku menemukahnnya. Tapi rusak."

Sehun tertunduk saat menyerahkan jam saku itu pada Boa. Boa hanya tersenyum.

"Kau sudah berusaha, Sehun. Terima kasih."

Sesekali Sehun memandang Boa saat mereka berjalan berdampingan. Sehun sedih saat melihat Boa terus memandang jam kesayangannya itu sendu. Tiba-tiba, mereka berdua dikagetkan oleh dering telepon dari ponsel Boa.

"Ya, Oh disini."

"Boa? Ini Cho."

"Oh, Cho-ssi. Ya, ada yang bisa saya Bantu?"

"Yunho…"

KLAK.

Ponsel itu terlepas dari pegangan Boa, dan mati karena terguyur air hujan. Dengan segera, Boa menarik tangan Sehun -yang tidak tahu apa-apa- ke lokasi yang sempat diberikan oleh rekan kerja suaminya, sesaat sebelum ponsel itu terjatuh dan mati.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian tangisi? Aku belum mati." Yunho menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Jangan tertawa begitu, babo! Lihat dirimu!" seru Boa memeluk bahu suaminya erat.

Satu tembakan tepat di ulu hatinya membuat Yunho tumbang. Kabar buruknya, pelaku penembakan itu lari, dan sampai sekarang belum ditangkap. Sedangkan kabar baiknya, Cho Kyuhyun, sahabat baik Yunho kebetulan melintas dan terkejut melihat Yunho terkapar di tengah jalan, dan ia segera memanggil Ambulans dan segera menghubungi keluarganya.

"Keadilan dan kebenaran itu mahal, Boa. Bahkan jika terpaksa, kau akan membayarnya dengan nyawamu. Dan kau, Sehun..."

"Ya, Appa?"

"Jika sekarang ayah tidak sanggup melewati masa kritis, kamu jangan pernah menyimpan dendam terhadap orang yang membuat ayah seperti ini. Aku bahagia, dan bersyukur bisa memiliki kalian. Ingatlah, Sehun... Dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Kau mengerti kan?"

Sehun mengangguk, dan membiarkan airmata meleleh di pipinya. Ia ingin sekali mengejar pelaku penembakan itu. Tapi, ia tidak punya daya apa-apa. Ia bertekad untuk menjadi polisi, dan membalaskan dendam ayahnya.

"Sehun, di luar hujan?" tanya Yunho.

Mobil ambulans ini memliki kaca hitam di sekelilingnya, membuat siapapun yang di dalamnya tidak bisa melihat ke luar.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, dan ia dapat mendengar tetesan air hujan diantara raungan sirine.

"Ya, Appa."

"Oh, pantas. Terasa dingin. Aku sangat ngantuk sekali. Aku ingin tidur."

Sehun mengangguk, tanpa tahu ayahnya tidak akan bangun lagi.

.

.

"Appa!"

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ya. Kali ini dia tidur sendiri karena Jongin tugas jaga. Sebenarnya saat ini, ia sangat mengharapkan kehadiran kekasihnya itu. Namun biarlah, ia akan berjalan-jalan ke sekitar asrama, mungkin udara segar bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

"Sepertinya aku perlu menghirup udara malam sejenak."

Dengan langkah pelan, ia menapaki setiap jengkal lantai asrama tempat ia menginap. Hening. Tidak ada suara apapun disini, bahkan suara jarum jam yang berdetak pun tidak terdengar. Hanya samar-samar, Sehun mendengar bisikan di kamar sebelah utara, kamar kosong yang baru saja ditempati oleh Park Chanyeol, siswa baru sejak siang tadi.

Sehun tidak ada maksud untuk menguping. Tidak ada. Ia hanya "sedikit" ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh Chanyeol dengan temannya di malam- err, tepatnya, malam menjelang pagi yang buta ini.

"Jadi, cuma data ini saja yang berhasil kau dapatkan, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, memang cuma segitu. Tidak banyak yang bisa kau lakukan jika hanya menjadi petugas kebersihan."

"Oh, baiklah. Dua orang ini menarik juga. Xiumin, salah satu perakit kembang api dari Gangnam. Waktu kecil, aku pernah melihatnya berjualan di pasar. Tak kusangka, sekarang dia bersekolah di sini, bukan, dia sudah menjadi pembina asrama di sini. Sedangkan ini, Kim Jongin, pemuda yang hidup berpindah sewaktu kecil, dan kembali ke Seoul setelah tujuh tahun, ayah dan ibunya tewas dibunuh perampok saat mereka masih tinggal di Busan. Dan dengan ajaibnya, ia menjadi kepala asrama di tingkat sebelas. Apakah ia menawarkan diri menjadi kepala asrama?" tanya Chanyeol setelah sedikit analisis singkatnya.

"Ya."

"Jadi begitu. Untung saja aku menyamar menjadi anak kelas sebelas. Aku bisa mengawasi mereka." Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya ia merasa sangat senang.

"Tunggu dulu!" sahut Changmin.

"Ya?"

"Kau juga harus tahu mengenai orang ini. Pertama, Do Kyungsoo, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Professor Kyungsoo adalah seorang guru yang mengajar kimia di SMA St. Michael. Namun, guru ini mempunyai masa lalu yang sedikit kelam. Ia diasingkan oleh pemerintah Incheon karena melakukan penelitian berbahaya. Lalu, yang kedua..."

"Tunggu, hyung! Penelitian berbahaya apa yang dimaksud?"

"Dia melakukan percobaan untuk mengkloningkan diri, namun selama ini dia hanya menggunakan hewan. Masyarakat Incheon takut, penelitian dan percobaan yang ia lakukan akan merambah ke umat manusia. Oleh karena itu, ia kesini untuk mengobati rohaninya."

"Oh." Chanyeol melipat tangannya. "Lanjut!"

"Kedua, Oh Sehun."

Sehun tercekat mendengar namanya disebut. Dalam hati ia bertanya, sebenarnya siapa Chanyeol dan Changmin ini? Mengapa mereka melakukan penyelidikan terhadap siswa-siswa SMA St. Michael? Apa mereka mencurigai pelakunya adalah anggota SMA St. Michael?

"Ayahnya ditembak oleh salah seorang dari tiga orang kawanan perampok yang waktu itu dipenjara selama 2 tahun. Kau tahu kan, salah satu dari mereka tewas setahun yang lalu. Ketuanya sudah bertaubat dan hidup normal, sementara yang satu lagi menjadi penjaga sekolah ini?"

"Tentu aku tahu. Bekho kan?"

Sehun menutup mulutnya sendiri. Ia hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Ya. Tentu saja, Oh Sehun memiliki peluang besar menjadi pelaku dengan motif balas dendam. Namun, tidak menutup kemungkinan orang lain juga membalas dendam kepada mereka. Mengingat mereka adalah penjahat kelas kakap di jamannya."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Teruskan, kak." Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku merasakan hawa seseorang berada di luar pintu. Mungkin ada yang menguping kita."

Chanyeol berbisik pada Changmin, tapi cukup terdengar jelas di telinga Sehun. Secepat mungkin Sehun meninggalkan tempat itu. Apa yang ia dengar sudah cukup baginya sebagai informasi. Mungkin bersembunyi terlebih dahulu adalah jalan yang teraman. Chanyeol membuka pintu dan tidak menemukan apapun disana. Namun, dengan kelebihan yang dimilikinya, Chanyeol dengan mudah mengenali siapa yang tadi berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada apapun, hyung. Tadi hanya perasaanku saja." Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Lanjutkan."

"Oh, oke. Baiklah. Terakhir, yang patut kita curigai adalah dia, Huang Zitao. Pemuda yang berasal dari Incheon ini memiliki keluarga yang sedikit tidak biasa. Orang tuanya telah bercerai, dan ia tinggal bersama kedua kakaknya, Victoria dan Dongwoo. Seorang guru, dan seorang pengangguran. Huang Zitao diasumsikan memiliki sedikit perbedaan daripada anak sebayanya. Ia memiliki kelebihan 'melihat' kejadian di masa yang akan datang melalui mimpinya. Namun kelebihan yang dimilikinya ini jarang tampak."

"..."

"Kenapa, Yeol?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat dia."

Chanyeol mengambil foto Tao yang ditunjukkan oleh Changmin.

"Kemana dia sekarang?"

"Itulah dia. Huang Zitao telah menghilang lebih dari 30 jam."

Chanyeol terkejut sesaat.

"Jadi itu alasanmu memasukkan dia ke daftar pelaku?"

Changmin hanya mengangguk.

"Jangan terlalu dangkal, kak. Semua itu harus ada motif, dan bukti. Ya sudahlah, aku mau tidur."

Chanyeol segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sebuah tempat tidur tua.

"Ya. Selamat tidur, Yeol. Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku. Maaf ya, melibatkanmu pada kasus seperti ini disaat kau sedang liburan."

Changmin melangkah untuk membuka pintu.

"Tak apa, hyung. Lagipula, sayang kalau otakku juga diistirahatkan."

"Ya. Jalja."

"Jalja."

Sesaat setelah pintu tertutup, Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat aroma jeruk yang sempat ia cium saat mengecek ruangan tadi.

"Apa yang coba kau dengar, Oh Sehun?"

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

"Maafkan aku.. okh!"

Pemuda itu diam saja. Ia semakin menekan leher pria besar bernama Bekho. Dibandingkan Bekho, pemuda ini berbadan lebih kecil, namun nafsu membunuh yang terpancar di matanya lebih besar hingga menciutkan nyali seorang mantan penjahat seperti dirinya.

"U-ukh!"

Bekho sudah tidak dapat melawan saat tekanan dilehernya terasa makin kuat. Hingga akhirnya, saat sebuah pisau bedah melubangi tempat jakunnya tumbuh dan mencungkil benjolan itu keluar dari leher. Seperti tidak puas, pemuda itu mengorek-ngorek lubang yang baru saja ia buat dan memutuskan pita suara serta jalur dari mulut dan organ dalam.

Ia tidak perduli, berapa banyak darah yang terciprat di wajahnya, ia tidak perduli seberapa 'tidak berbentuknya' korban yang baru saja mendapat perlakuannya. Di dalam hatinya kini hanya ada satu perasaan, ia cukup puas.

Setelah ia puas mencabik-cabik leher Bekho, dipotongnya puting dada Bekho yang memang sejak awal tidak terlapisi pakaian. Entah apa tujuannya ia melakukan itu. Mencari sensasikah, atau hal lain. Hanya dia yang mengerti kenapa ia memotong dua tonjolan kecil yang selalu dimiliki pria di dadanya itu. Dan sebagai goresan kenang-kenangan, ia menancapkan pisau tersebut pada leher Bekho setelah melumuri gagang pisau itu dengan darah Bekho yang masih terus mengucur. Dengan gaya yang tetap tenang, pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan kamar Bekho yang terletak tiga setengah meter dari gedung asrama utama.

"Darahmu tidak seenak darah yang lain," ucapnya sinis sembari menjilati sarung tangannya.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**Koridor belakang SMA St. Michael. **

**7:57 a.m **

.

"Profesor Kyungsoo?" tanya Suho saat melintas melewati pintu gudang tua SMA St. Michael yang sudah jarang terbuka.

"Eh, kalian. Um... Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Zang Yixing, Kim Suho, dan Byun Baekhyun. Kalian sedang apa disini?" sahut Profesor Kyungsoo yang sedikit terkejut karena kehadirannya yang diam-diam kepergok oleh beberapa siswanya.

"Kami mau ke kelas, Profesor. Professor sedang apa?" sahut Baekhyun mengulangi pertanyaan Suho.

"Aku mencari sesuatu disini. Siapa tahu jatuh." Professor Kyungsoo menelaah setiap sudut lantai.

"Kemarin aku ingin menguji coba penelitianku pada seekor tikus, namun tikus itu kabur ke gudang ini, saat itulah aku—"

"Profesor! Profesor Kyungsoo!" seru Yongguk yang berlari dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Ya?"

Professor Kyungsoo dan kelima anak itupun menoleh.

"Bekho! Bekho, Prof..."

"Kenapa dengan Bekho?"

Profesor Kyungsoo dan Sehun cs memasang tampang waspada. Entah kenapa, ada debar tersendiri di dada Sehun dan Jongin saat mendengar nama Bekho.

"Ia terbunuh." Yongguk setengah berbisik agar tidak ketahuan yang lain.

Setelah menginstruksikan bebearapa hal, Profesor Kyungsoo segera berlari ke ruang Wakakepsek Donghae untuk memberitahukan keadaan.

Sementara itu, tidak seorangpun mengindahkan satu ataupun kelima siswa yang berlari mengikuti Yongguk. Menuju ke kamar tidur Bekho. Mereka menghentikan langkah saat melihat beberapa sudah berkerumun di depan pintu kamar penjaga sekolah tersebut.

Yang membuat tanda tanya besar di benak Sehun, kenapa mereka justru menonton, bukannya berinisiatif memanggil polisi yang berada di luar pulau? Dan satu hal yang membuat dirinya menganga seperti orang yang baru saja melihat setan, karena Park Chanyeol, seorang siswa yang BARU saja menempati posisi sebagai anggota SMA St. Michael dibiarkan mondar mandir di lokasi pembunuhan, dan mereka membiarkannya mengawasi TKP dari bawah pohon yang lokasinya agak jauh.

"Park Chanyeol?" seru Baekhyun tercekat.

"Kenapa dia ada disana?" tanya Lay.

Sehun hanya diam mencengkram dadanya.

"Pasti ada yang disembunyikan oleh sekolah ini."

Jongin langsung berlari menuju ke TKP, disusul oleh teman-temannya.

Namun sayang, jajaran guru yang berada di depan TKP menghadang mereka untuk masuk. Walaupun begitu, mereka masih berusaha menerobos dan melihat ke dalam TKP. Entah sudah berapa guru yang menahan mereka berlima. Namun, rasa keingintahuan mereka masih lebih besar dan usaha mereka tidak sia-sia. Meskipun sekilas, apa yang mereka lihat sungguh jauh dari bayangan.

Di benak mereka, terbunuhnya Bekho tidak separah tubuh Kepsek Youngmin saat ditemukan. Namun ini justru membuat Baekhyun muntah- muntah, dan Lay sudah merasa mual. Korban yang ditemukan dengan keadaan tubuh berlubang mengingatkannya pada jasad Ren yang sudah ia buang ke laut, kemudian ditemukan nelayan dalam keadaan tak berbentuk. Sampai kapanpun, dosa itu tidak akan hilang. Lay selalu merasa, dirinya adalah pembunuh Ren, meskipun ia tidak ingat bagaimana ia membunuh Ren.

"Sekolah ini semakin tidak benar." Jongin mendesis tajam, langsung disambut anggukan oleh Suho.

"Eh, kau lihat itu, di leher Bekho-san, seperti ada sesuatu!" seru Sehun yang membuat semua yang ada disitu memfokuskan arah pandangan mereka.

Disaat semuanya memfokuskan diri pada objek yang dimaksud, Wakakepsek Donghae datang bersama Guru Zhoumi dan Profesor Kyungsoo.

"Kalian semua, menyingkir dari TKP."

Wakakepsek Donghae masuk dan mengambil benda yang tertancap di lubang yang terdapat di leher Bekho.

"Pisau bedah siapa ini?"

Semua terdiam. Saling memandang satu sama lain.

'Untuk apa mereka membawa-bawa pisau bedah?'

Setelah sekian waktu, akhirnya seseorang yang berada di situ mengangkat tangannya, dan berkata,

"Pisau bedah itu milik saya, Pak."

Semua mata menoleh pada pemilik suara itu.

"Profesor Kyungsoo, silahkan ikut saya ke kantor. Yang lain, silahkan urus mayat Bekho-san."

Wakakepsek Donghae berkata dengan nada tegas. Membuat yang ditunjuk segera mengikuti perintahnya.

"Sedangkan kalian berlima, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Zang Yixing, Kim Suho, dan Byun Baekhyun, segera ikut saya ke kantor."

Kelima anak itu hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Wakakepsek Donghae menuju kantornya.

Sementara itu, di bawah pohon yang agak jauh dari TKP, seorang pemuda berambut gelap tersenyum seolah mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di sekolah ini.

"Kau sepertinya senang sekali."

Seorang pemuda menegur Chanyeol yang keasyikan bermain dengan pikirannya.

"Ya. Apa kau tidak lihat pemandangan di depan sana, kak?"

"Hm? Apa?"

"Kasus ini semakin menarik."

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**Kantor Wakakepsek **

**9:49 a.m **

.

"Saya ingin minta penjelasan kalian. Mengapa kalian berada di tempat yang seharusnya tidak kalian datangi. Bukankah kalian semestinya belajar di ruang kelas. Kalian masuk jam delapan kan?" tanya Wakakepsek Donghae datar.

"Kenapa hanya kami yang bapak tanya? Seharusnya bapak juga menyanyai Park-"

"Byun Baekhyun!" potong Wakakepsek Donghae. "Saya ingin meminta penjelasan dari kalian, bukan protes!"

"Sebenarnya kami ingin pergi ke kelas, namun kami ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kerumunan yang terdapat di depan kamar Bekho-san." Lay memulai penjelasan yang diinginkan oleh Wakakepsek Donghae.

"Dan kami heran, mengapa siswa baru itu diizinkan memasuki TKP."

"Lalu, tadi malam, kalian kemana?" tanyanya penuh selidik dan terkesan tidak ingin membahas masalah keterlibatan Chanyeol.

"Bapak mencurigai kami?" tanya Suho.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin tahu saja."

Sedari tadi, hanya Sehun dan Jongin yang diam dan berkutat pada pikirannya masing-masing.

"Saya tidur di kamar. Kebetulan saya satu kamar dengan Byun Baekhyun. Dan bapak boleh bertanya pada Kim Jongin yang bertugas ronda tadi malam." Suho melipat tangannya di dada.

"Bagaimana, Kim Jongin? Apa benar ucapan Kim Suho?"

"Ya."

"Lalu, kau dimana tadi malam?" tanyanya pada Jongin.

"Berkeliling memeriksa tiap kamar, Pak."

"Lalu?"

"Tidur di gereja sampai pagi."

"Tidur di gereja? Kau ini…"

"..."

"Kalau kau, Oh?"

"Hanya tidur saja, Pak. Saya bahkan tidak mendengar apapun tadi malam." Sehun menajamkan tatapannya.

"Terakhir, kau, Zang Yixing. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam?"

"Tidur. Tidak ada hal lain yang saya lakukan selain tidur."

"Hm, baiklah. Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin saya tanyakan kepada kalian." Wakakepsek Donghae menopangkan dagunya dengan dua tangan yang ia telungkupkan di udara. "Kalian tahu dimana keberadaan Huang Zitao?"

Semua terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tentu saja mereka tidak tahu dimana Tao.

"Tidak." Suho menjawab malas.

"Saya harap kalian berkata dengan jujur."

"Kami sudah menjawab dengan jujur, Pak. Kami tidak tahu dimana Tao."

"Aneh. Kalian tidak merasa cemas atau kehilangan sama sekali. Kalau Kim Jongdae, apa kalian tahu dimana dia?"

"Dia sudah tewas." Jongin menjawab dengan nada dingin.

"Tewas? Oh, benarkah? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia adalah dalang dari kasus pembunuhan Bekho?" Sepertinya ada yang ingin sedikit bermain psikologis disini.

"Saya melihatnya tewas terbunuh, Pak." Sehun berkata mantap.

"Ya. Kami tahu dia sudah tewas, dan kepala sekolah Youngmin juga sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi kan?" Baekhyun ikut mencetus.

Wakakepsek Donghae terdiam. Namun, ia berusaha tidak merubah air mukanya.

"Bukan hanya Bapak yang mampu menyembunyikan kenyataan yang terjadi di sekolah ini, Pak. Kami juga bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kami atas menghilangnya teman kami. Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin Bapak sampaikan, kami permisi!" seru Lay.

Wakakepsek Donghae terdiam sejenak.

"Kalian sudah diperbolehkan meninggalkan ruangan."

Kelima siswa tersebut meninggalkan ruangan dengan rasa waspada yang tinggi. Kini mereka sadar, siapapun bisa menjadi pelaku pembunuhan yang terjadi disini.

Saat mereka menuju pintu keluar, Profesor Kyungsoo masuk dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak mereka tahu artinya. Masih ada satu teka-teki mengapa pisau bedah Profesor Kyungsoo berada di leher Bekho.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**Kantor besar Kepolisian Seoul. **

**1:23 p.m **

.

"Kim Luhan disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sahut Luhan ketika mengangkat telepon yang berdering di atas mejanya.

"Hai, Kim Luhan-sshi. Ingat suaraku?" balas si penelepon.

"Um, Park Chanyeol?"

"Bingo! Ingatanmu hebat sekali, Kim-sshi. Apa kabar?"

"Jangan berbasa-basi. Bagaimana perkembangan penyelidikanmu di dalam sekolah?"

"Wah wah wah... Kim-sshi tidak berubah ya. Langsung to the point. Oke, oke. Apa kau sudah dengar dari Changmin, bahwa di tempat ini terjadi pembunuhan?" tanya Chanyeol sinis.

"Apa?"

"Dan korbannya bernama Bekho."

"Be-Bekho?"

"Kenapa, Kim-sshi? Merasa familiar dengan nama itu?"

"Mengenai pelakunya apakah Jongin terlibat?" seru Luhan tajam. Ia mulai merasa cemas.

"Sejauh ini, belum mengarah kesana. Tapi kau tahu, Kim-sshi? Tidak seperti kasus-kasus sebelumnya, pada kasus kali ini, senjata pembunuhnya tertinggal." Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti menyeringai.

"!"

Kali ini Luhan tidak berkata apa-apa, namun ia cukup terkejut dengan berita yang ia dapat.

"Lalu, apa sudah diketahui siapa pemilik senjata itu?"

"Sudah. Pemiliknya diketahui bernama Do Kyungsoo, seorang Professor yang mengajar kimia di sini."

"Tunggu dulu, Park. Apa jangan-jangan ini..."

"Ya. Sama seperti apa yang kupikirkan, Kim-sshi."

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**Lobi Asrama. **

.

"Lagi-lagi terjadi pembunuhan di sekolah ini ya?" tanya Sehun retorik.

"Sejujurnya, aku ingin pulang. Aku takut berada disini." Baekhyun menelungkupkan wajahnya di tangan.

"Semua juga merasa begitu. Tapi kita harus lulus dari sini untuk bisa keluar." Lay menambahkan.

Semua kembali terdiam, sampai Suho menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh menggelayuti pikirannya.

"Hei, apa kalian sadar? Ada seorang guru yang tidak ikut berkumpul di depan kamar Bekho-sshi pagi ini."

Semua tercekat, seolah sesuatu sedang menggali ingatan mereka.

"Kau benar." Jongin menyeringai.

"Guru menjijikkan itu ya?" tanya Sehun.

"Jangan-jangan dia yang mencuri puting Bekho. Kalian lihat kan? Kedua pucuk dada Bekho juga bolong?" Baekhyun mencoba menggali ingatannya yang agak tumpul.

"Dia lumayan mencurigakan." Lay menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya yang terlihat sinis. "Sudahlah. Sekarang kalian mau kemana?"

"Kau sendiri mau kemana, Lay?"

"Kamar. Aku mau tidur siang sambil menunggu kelas sore tiba." Lay kembali tersenyum.

"Mungkin aku juga ke kamar. Kau, Suho?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya. Aku juga. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Jongin dan Sehun menggelengkan kepala bersama- sama.

"Kami masih ingin disini saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Suho menggaruk tengkuknya malas dan pergi bersama Lay dan Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun di lobi asrama.

.

"He, Cadel!"

"Ya?"

"Nanti malam, aku tidak bisa tidur denganmu."

"Kamu mau tidur di kamarmu sendiri?"

"Ya."

"Oh, oke."

Dalam keheningan dan terperangkapnya mereka dalam pikiran masing-masing, membuat hari itu berakhir dengan cepat.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**Kamar Yoo Jaesuk. **

**2:27 a.m **

.

"Kau guru yang menjijikkan," desis seorang pemuda di sebelah ranjang Yoo Jaesuk. Yoo Jaesuk yang terikat di tempat tidurnya sendiri hanya bisa menatap nanar pemuda yang berada di kamarnya.

"Ini yang kau banggakan ya?" ujarnya sambil mengelus batang kejantanan mantan penari ular ini.

"Benda ini kan yang dulu kau gunakan untuk memuaskan napsumu dan merusak anak-anak kecil di luar sana?"

"Katakan saja, apa mau—umh…"

"Sssst…."

Pemuda yang langsung memasukkan pisau cutter untuk membungkam mulut Yoo Jaesuk tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi apa-apa. Kontras dengan wajah ketakutan yang terpapar di hadapannya.

"Apa aku ijinkan kau berteriak?"

Hanya darah yang keluar dari mulut Yoo Jaesuk.

"Nah, jawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau juga melakukan hobimu terhadap Bekho?" tanya pemuda itu sambil terus mengelus titik sensitive pria hingga membuat kejantanan Yoo Jaesuk berdiri.

"Ummh… ummh…"

"Oh, maaf. Salahku."

Pemuda itu menarik paksa pisau cutter dari dalam mulut Yoo Jaesuk.

"Sekarang, silahkan jawab!"

"Terkutuk kau, bocah!"

"Ting! Tong! Jawaban anda salah!" seru pemuda tersebut sambil menjepitkan tang di ujung kejantanan Yoo Jaesuk yang tegak berdiri.

"UWAAAAAA!"

Yoo Jaesuk menggelinjang saat cairan kuning keluar dari hartanya yang paling berharga.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN! AAAARGGGHHH!"

Yoo Jaesuk terus mengerang menahan sakit yang terasa sampai ke sumsum tulang. Sementara itu, sang pemuda yang menjadi dalang kejadian malam hari ini hanya bisa tertawa.

.

.

**XOXO**

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

Maaf kalau masih ada typo(s). Aku tidak mengoreksinya lagi. Kalau ada typo, tolong katakan padaku.

Ada komentar dari penulis cerita ini, Kazuki Tsukishiro:

**ASTAGA,, XDDD**  
** .**  
** kenapa sampe ada yang buka ff aslinya Orz... **  
** .**

**.**

Begitulah isi pesannya.

Yah, saya tidak bisa menyalahkan reader. Mungkin mereka terlalu penasaran dengan cerita buatan Kazuki senpai. Tapi, kuharap chingudeul juga menghargai apa yang kubagikan di fandom EXO, lebih tepatnya di couple favoritku ini, KAIHUN.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya kuucapkan terimakasih pada Kazuki senpai karena memperbolehkan ff-nya ku edit ^^. Gomawo Kazuki senpai.

.

Aku ingin mengatakan pada Fan EXO. Kuharap EXO fan tidak membedakan antara new fan dan old fan. Menurutku kita sama. Tanpa new fan, EXO bukan apa2, EXO tidak akan berkembang. Akan lebih baik apabila kita malah semakin menarik anggota baru untuk lebih mencintai EXO. Bukankah itu lebih menyenangkan? Saat kau bertemu seseorang di jalan dan kau membicarakan EXO. Kurasa sebagian dari kita mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Tentu saja, kita juga harus menghargai perbedaan.

.

Mungkin hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan.

Gomawo...

RnR?


End file.
